Kid Icarus: Revelations
by kkcaleb13
Summary: Hades was defeated, the world is safe, so why does Pit feel so down? Something is eating at the flightless angel, and Palutena won't stand for it. It's high time for a new adventure! Pit's off to brave the Underworld once more, but what he finds is... The angelic archer will have to find himself, or the world is doomed, but what will he find? And what will it mean for him?
1. Intro

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN OUR FAVORITE FLYBOY OR HIS FRANCHISE 'KID ICARUS'.**

**For those of you who love the series, I imagine that some of you often wonder, 'Just where did Pit come from? What was he before he was an angel? Why are all the names for the greek gods wrong (well, maybe not that last one, but the goddess Palutena is based off was Athena, and seriously, Zues was the lightning hotshot of the greeks, not that I don't like Phosphora)?'**

**The only thing that the Kid Icarus franchise has ever failed to really produce is backstory. The rest of this story is a sequel to the game Kid Icarus: Uprising, and hopefully a good enough story to be on par with the awesome games.**

**That's all from me, please read, enjoy, and review! Let me know if there's any problems!**

**Without further ado, let the arrows fly and the baddies get beatdowns in:**

**Kid Icarus: Revelations! **


	2. Chapter 1: Taking Flight Again

Pit looked at the clouds around him, Skyworld was beautiful, as always. But Pit felt... empty. It wasn't the peace that had come from his defeating Hades, he knew that was short-lived and that he would be back in action soon. So what was it?

He wracked his brain, but it just wouldn't come to his brain. That stupid lead block was stuck in his heart, weighing him down, and he had no clue why it was even there. He looked up, "Hey, Lady Palutena?"

The goddess of light spoke to his mind, "What is it, Pit?"

He sighed, "I feel... sad..."

"You seemed down since you returned, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, but, I feel like there's an elephant standing on my heart, and I feel really sad"

"Hm... what's making you so sad, Pit?"

"I don't know, but... I feel terrible..."

"Well, you have to know something, Pit! Is there anybody that comes to mind?"

"... Now that I think about it, I keep thinking about Medusa. She sacrificed herself to save me, even though she hated me..."

"Oh, Pit, you're heart is too kind for your own good, you know that?"

"But, will she really be gone forever, now that Hades won't resurrect her?"

Palutena couldn't help but feel her heart sink a little at the despair of her favorite angel, "Well... there is one way we could bring her back..."

Pit felt his heart lift, "Really?!"

Palutena's spirit was lifted a little by his innocence, but she felt a little guilty about wishing she hadn't asked, "Yes... but it won't be easy..."

Pit lifted his fist up, "Don't worry! I still need to let her know I'm thankful for what she did! Nothing's gonna stop me!"

Palutena sighed, "Alright then, Pit. Grab your bow, you'll need it. The first thing we'll need to do is retrieve her from the underworld"

Pit nodded, "That makes sense. But if Hades hasn't resurrected her, how are we gonna find her?"

"Well, you see, Pit, the way Hades resurrects his monsters is that he uses the soul of the person that was the monster. Then, by using his godly powers, they can be reborn as the monsters once again"

"Oh, so, you're just going to use your powers to bring her back as a good guy, right?"

"Well... not exactly, but getting her soul is definitely a good step towards our goal. The underworld is still rebuilding, so it'll be easier to get in, but don't let your guard down, Pit!"

"Don't worry, Lady Palutena, I got this!"

"Aren't you all fired up?"

"Yeah! I feel much better now! I'm ready to go!", the door opened and Pit plunged into the dark landscape of black flames over a dead land, "I forgot how gloomy this place is... so where are the souls at?"

"Well, most of the underworld isn't meant for souls, it's meant for monsters. We're looking for the places where the dead are supposed to rest. We should start with the Asphodel field, considering her past, Medusa is probably there"

"The Asphodel field? What's that?"

"It's where most souls go before they reincarnate as whatever they'll be"

"Hey, Lady Palutena, did I ever go through these fields?"

"Pit, every soul passes through the river Styx before being reborn. Even if you had gone through the field, you'd never remember it"

"So... did I?"

"No, Pit. You've never been through the field of Asphodel, you came straight to me, you've never even been to the underworld without me watching over you"

"That... sounded really creepy and really sweet"

"Yeah... sorry, but what I meant was that your soul never went there. Your soul came straight to Skyworld. It was a miracle, really, I've never seen it happen before or since. You were destined to be a special angel, Pit"

"I guess so! Hey, are those the fields?", the scenery changed from ghastly to somewhat normal, as a huge field of grass and small patches of trees filled the horizon. There were small scatters of people scattered about, talking and standing, "They look... confused"

"The Asphodel field is for people that were neither wicked nor heroic, it's a place for thinking. I don't see Medusa here... looks like we're going to have to go to Tartarus to find her"

"Tartarus?"

"It's a place for the wicked and terrible monsters, ones that even Hades is forbidden to summon. If she's not here, she'll have to be in there"

_"No... she's not there... she lies in slumber... Elysion... Elysion..."_, Pit stopped in the air. The voice in his head wasn't Palutena, or any other god he knew of.

"Pit, are you alright?"

Pit felt his heart begin to tug in the opposite direction of his wings, "Lady Palutena... I don't think she's in there"

"What makes you say that, Pit?"

"I can hear someone... they say that she's asleep... and they keep saying the word 'Elysion' over and over again"

"Elysion? Elysion is the fields of heroes, only those who lay down their life for the world's good would be there"

"Um... she sacrificed her life fighting Hades, right? Wouldn't that count for something, especially since everything else she did was under his control? Besides, if Hades was defeated, he'd probably be in Tartarus, and he'd have kicked her out by now"

Palutena was at a loss, "... That... actually makes sense, Pit. Good thinking, I'll get you there, just hold on"

Pit could hear the voice growing louder in his head,_ "Elysion... Elysion... come... waiting...where... you... belong..."_

As he approached the four-minute mark, Pit began to descend upon a field filled with wheat and sunshine, "This must be it, it feels so much warmer here"

"You know, Pit, if you ever died and I didn't bring you back, you'd probably come here"

Pit frowned, "... Hey, Lady Palutena... would it be weird if I was hearing voices?"

"Pit, I'm a voice in your head. If there was someone in your head, I would know"

Now Pit was really confused, but his time flying was up, so he touched down on the warm dirt and held his bow firmly, "She has to be somewhere around here. I'll take it from here, Lady Palutena!"

"My, my, if it isn't the angel of my favorite goddess of light"

Pit looked all around him, "Who's there?!"

A huge, tan-skinned woman the size of the sky made herself visible from over the horizon, "My, my, I'm hurt, Palutena. All that wisdom, and you don't even teach your best angel who Persephone is? That's cold"

Pit held his bow tightly, "I know about you, you're Hades's wife, right?"

"Hades didn't give me much of a choice, but it's true that I'm his wife"

"He forced you to marry him?"

"No, I love him, but he's the jealous type, so I'm stuck down here unless it's summer or spring in the mortal world, when I can convince him my sundresses look better in the sunlight. That's alright though, it's not easy, having to hear the complaints of everyone that's been effected by my husband's work"

"I know it's not my place to ask, but why don't you try to stop him?"

"More often than not, he's just doing his job. Admittedly, he did try to make a grab for power, but it's not like he would get away with it. I warned him not to, but he didn't listen to me. But enough about my personal affairs, why have you come here, angel of Palutena?"

"I came to get Medusa's soul, so I can bring her back and thank her for protecting me from Hades"

Persephone looked surprised, "Medusa? I'm sorry, Pit, but I cannot endanger a mortal soul, it is against the law of the undead"

"What do you mean? I just want to bring her back to life"

"Palutena, I know you can hear me, and your petty vengeance is not worth the life of your greatest soldier! Call him off!"

Palutena tried to intervene, "This is not for my sake, Queen Persephone, every word Pit has spoken is the truth. This is his undertaking and his alone, I am merely assisting him"

Persephone crossed her arms, "Normally, I would believe you, but in the matter of Medusa's soul, I cannot trust your word alone. Pit, return to Skyworld, I can't let you have Medusa's soul"

"But, why? I don't get why you're being so suspicious of Lady Palutena"

"Pit... there is a violent history between your goddess and Medusa. It isn't just Medusa who's done things that were cruel and unforgivable"

"Lady Palutena would never do something like that!"

"Not now, but that was after she learned from her biggest mistake. If you insist on taking Medusa's soul, I'll have to force you to leave, dead or alive"

Pit twirled his bow and readied a light arrow, "Bring it on!"

Persephone waved her hand and several minions of the underworld began to fill the fields, "Then, by the laws of the dead, I must destroy you!"

Pit started shooting as fast as he could but he started to realize that the number of monsters just kept growing, "Lady Palutena... there's too many! If they keep coming like this, I'm done for!"

Lady Palutena was worried, "Pit, I can't send you help from that far into the Underworld! I'm trying, but Persephone's blocking all my attempts! I can't even extract you!"

Pit continued to shoot until he was knocked down by a group of Skuttlers. He felt his weapon fly out of his hand, "No... why... why did this happen..."

Just as he heard the underworld baddies start to creep up on him, a voice pierced his brain. It wasn't harsh, but soft and warm, unlike anything he'd ever heard before,_ "Hush, little baby, don't make a peep. Momma's gonna save you with just a peek. Just go to sleep, close your little eyes. Momma's gonna give you a big surprise. Just for her baby boy and girl, even if it isn't the whole wide world. Don't worry, I'll always love you, my little boy... my I-..."_

Just before he could hear the last word, the voice was cut off by a loud, crashing noise. His eyes flew open to see an average-looking teenager with long, orange hair, "Don't worry, I got ya, kid!"

Pit slowly sat up, "Ugh... who are you?"

The man flashed his pearly white teeth, "Hercules, nice to meet you! I've been around that block a time or two, so I don't mind helping a guy a out when it comes to getting souls out of the Underworld! You said you were looking for Medusa, right?"

Pit picked up his bow, "Yeah..."

Hercules pointed off to the left, "She's asleep in the meadow over there, hasn't woken up since she got here. Good luck, kid!"

Pit decided not to mention the fact he was over thirty years old, "Uh... thanks"

"Get going! I got this here!"

Pit sped off, still fighting just to move forward. As he continued running, he couldn't get the song out of his head. He tried to contact Palutena, "Hey, Lady Palutena?"

Palutena sounded relieved, "Oh, thank gods, Pit, you're alright! What happened? We got disconnected!"

"Uh, Hercules saved me..."

"Pit? You don't sound like yourself, are you okay?"

"Lady Palutena... I keep hearing voices, are you hearing them, too?"

"Voices? Like what?"

"It's a woman... sometimes she's singing, other times, she's whispering things"

"Things like what?"

"The voice was talking about Elysion earlier, and now it keeps singing a lullaby. Like it's singing a baby to sleep. I don't know who's voice it is, but it's really nice"

"Singing? I don't know what to tell you, Pit, but if you keep moving, I'll be able to extract you, the second you reach Medusa's soul"

Pit nodded, "I'm on it", at that instant he came upon a bed of flowers, all of them were in full blossom, and in the middle of them all was Medusa, laid out across the ground with a gentle look on her face and pale skin. Pit put his hand on his chest, as he felt his chest begin to grow heavier, "My heart... it's hurting again..."

Lady Palutena was surprised, "Pit, is something wrong? You're crying..."

Pit placed his finger against his cheek to fell the warm tear cover it, "Why...? I don't understand... but it hurts so badly..."

"You don't even know, do you?", Persephone materialized between Pit and Medusa, holding a staff and looking at Pit with pity, "You don't have any clue at all"

"Clue about what?"

"Hm... I guess that Palutena wouldn't know either... Pit, as goddess of the underworld, I can't allow a mortal soul to be endangered for any reason. There's a reason I don't trust Palutena to take care of Medusa, but you... I think that I can trust you"

"Why me?"

"The rulers of the underworld must keep track of every life, from start to finish... Knowing what I do, I am willing to trust you with Medusa's soul, but only as long as you swear to protect it, with all of your might"

Pit nodded, "I swear"

"... Pit... I imagine you've been hearing a voice in your head since you've come here"

"So what if I have?"

"That voice... it's not a god, Pit"

"Then who is it?"

"..."

"It's not... Medusa, is it? Why would she be in my head?"

"I have already said more than it is my place to say. Here", Persephone turned Medusa into a small orb, then created another one identical to it, "Pit, these are both orb of the spirit. Before I can give you them, you have to promise me that you'll give the fake one to Palutena"

"What, why?"

"... You were able to save Palutena from the Chaos Kin, even though you were under the goddess Viridi, you still fought for good, not for her interests. You cannot be swayed by a god nor a monster, that makes you worthy of carrying a soul. Will you swear, on the River Styx, to not give Medusa's soul over to Palutena, until she agrees to undo Medusa's curse? And to protect it until you have revived her?"

Pit cocked his head to one side, an oath on the River Styx was the most serious oath a person could make. But, Lady Palutena wouldn't mind if he held onto Medusa's soul until she was ready to break the curse, right? Pit nodded, "Okay, I swear, on the River Styx"

Persephone nodded, "Good. Here, take these", she placed the two orbs in his hands, "You and you alone can feel which one is real and which is fake. Good luck, angel boy, I wish you the best of luck"

Pit felt the holy light surround him, "Thank you, Persephone!"

Persephone felt a tear form under her eye after he had vanished into the sky, "I'm so sorry, Pit... if only you knew the truth... you kind angel... of which the world was so cruel to...I hope you find peace soon"


	3. Chapter 2: All Tied Up in a Bow

Pit held up the orb with glee, "I got it, Lady Palutena!"

The light goddess smiled at him, "Well done, Pit! Here, I'll hold onto it until we're ready to lift the curse"

Pit felt guilty handing her the fake one, so he tried to play it off, "Um... can I hold it? I mean, it just seems kinda weird, to pass someone's soul around like a ball..."

Palutena raised her eyebrow, "Pit, I'm just going to keep it safe while you gather the rest of the things we need to lift the curse. It'll be safer for me to keep it guarded here, don't you think?"

Pit handed her the colder of the two orbs, hiding the other one in his pocket, "You're right, here"

Palutena nodded, "Alright, now that we have her soul, we'll need a few things to stabilize it, so we don't hurt her when we remove the curse. We'll need to synthesize a body for her..."

"What about Viridi? Since she's the goddess of nature and all, she could probably build a body for Medusa"

"True, but the problem would be getting her to do it... I'll contact her and see if she needs a favor", Plutena touched her finger to her forehead, "Viridi? You there?"

The little nature goddess was irritated, "What, Palutena? I'm busy rebuilding several forests, no thanks to Hades"

"I need a favor, Viridi"

"Well, well, a favor for the goddess of light? And just what is it that you need me to do so that you'll owe me?"

"I need a human body, female, and I need it built a specific way"

"And just why should I do this for you?"

"Please Viridi, this isn't for me, it's for Pit"

"Why should _that_ change anything?"

"What do I have to do to get you to help me?"

"Hm... There is a certain person who keeps messing with my work... tell you what, Pit, if you take him out for me, I'll make you that body, deal?"

Pit held his fist up, "You got it! So who's giving you trouble?"

"Palutena's uncle, Ares"

Palutena became pale, "Ares?! I thought he was banished from the earth!"

"Looks like he managed to sneak back in during the chaos of the war between us and Hades. You have to deal with him anyway, so hurry it up and stop him from burning down all my forests!", with that, the link to Viridi was cut.

Pit looked to Palutena, "So, who's Ares?"

Palutena sighed, "He's my uncle, and the god of war. The only thing he lives for is conflict, he'd happily start a war between humans just because it'd amuse him"

"Sounds like this won't be easy... but we can do it, right Lady Palutena?!"

Palutena looked worried, "Pit, my blessings to you would be the same as the ones I've used in the war on Hades, anything I use will just make Ares stronger. Since you're an angel, you can challenge Ares to a fight and it's possible for you to win, but you'll have to do it alone, no god will be able to aid you"

"Okay, then I'll just have to show Ares why I'm captain of Palutena's army!"

"Speaking of that, you won't be able to use any of the weapons I've given to you before, since they've all been a part of a war, Ares will be immune to any of them"

"So... no weapons or powers... I guess it'll just have to be a fist-to-fist face off"

"Pit, hand-to-hand combat isn't going to work, either, you've fought in too many wars for them to be useful against Ares. We'd need a weapon that's never seen real battle, and was never meant to be used in war"

"Where are we gonna find something like that?"

"Hm... I can think of at least one person that could help us"

"Who?"

"The oracle of Delphi, she's capable of seeing everything, but she normally speaks in riddles... odds are, she'll give you some kind of hint as to where the weapon we're looking for is"

"Cool, so where is she?"

"Um... Delphi"

"Right, that makes sense. I always wanted to see their theater stage, maybe they're playing _'Stone of Ages' _or maybe _'Smash of the Titans'_!"

"Pit? God of war running rampant, world in danger?"

"Right, right, sorry, let's go!"

"Pit, if Ares is on the loose, it would be best that you didn't take any take any weapons with you. If you start a fight, he'll be able to track you down"

"W-Well... there shouldn't be anybody to attack me, right?"

"I don't see anybody that would, but be careful anyway, alright, Pit? You'll be alone, on the ground for this mission"

"Got it!"

"Good luck, Pit!"

Pit walked out of the gate and onto a road. Looking ahead, he could see a small city, "Cool! I can see Delphi from here!"

"Well, well, well, how's it going, angel face?"

Pit turned to see the rugged man wielding a giant sword, "Magnus! What are you doing here?"

"I came to get a few tickets for the theater. Next week they're playing _'Star Wars Episode III: Apollo strikes back' _ and _'__The Godsfather'_. You always have to get them early, or they'll be sold out. What're you doing here, angel face? That goddess of yours doesn't have any errands for you to run?"

"I'm here to speak with the oracle. It's kinda complicated... but this isn't a request for Lady Palutena, it's for me"

"You're here to see the oracle? Good luck, the oracle's refused to see anyone for almost a month now. The people around here listen to everything she says, so don't expect to get in unless she's expecting you"

"You think she'll see me?"

"Dunno, you'll have to ask them", Magnus pointed to two soldiers, who were standing guard out in front of an old-looking house, "That's the oracle's house"

"I thought you said that her house was guarded by the whole town?"

"Dude, if those soldiers tell you to leave and you don't, everyone in town will come running with weapons to defend her. Speaking of weapons, where's your bow?"

"Uh... I don't have it"

"That's great, well, good luck getting slaughtered!"

Pit sighed as he approached the soldiers. One of them stood in front of him with a mean look, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm Pit, servant of the goddess Palutena, I came to see the oracle"

"Sorry, the oracle doesn't have you on the list for today. Begone"

"Please! I just have one question! Please!"

The soldier raised his sword, "If the oracle did not say you would visit today, then you won't visit today. She's never wrong"

Pit hung his head, "Why...? Why won't she see me?"

"Today's visitor is listed by the oracle as follows, 'The winged one, who cannot fly, whose heart and muscle, cannot be denied. Who's greatest ally, when in his hands, fires straight and true, to his final stand. An arrow of light and he go together, because of course, they're birds of a feather'. Can you prove that you fit this description?"

Pit rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I can't fly, I'm the captain of Palutlena's army... but I left my bow in Skyworld... so I can't fire my arrows"

"Sorry, but I can't let you pass until I see you fire an arrow of light"

Pit groan, "Great... how am I supposed to get in now...?"

"How many times do you get help a day? Do you even count?", Pit turned to see a tall, blonde goddess surrounded by an electric aura, holding his bow, "Here, take it"

Pit caught his bow, "Thanks, Phosphora! How did you know I needed it?"

"Duh, the oracle issues the characteristics of her visitor every day. I saw you heading this way without your bow and figured you'd need it"

"Oh... well, thanks a ton! I really owe you one!"

"Just get rid of Ares, okay? He's a menace to the planet", Phosphora turned away from him and flipped her hair, "And don't die"

With that, she vanished in a flash of lightning, leaving Pit confused, _"That's weird, she didn't even make fun of me... she looked a little sad, too..."_

His train of thought was disrupted by the guard, "You're now ready to prove you're the visitor. There is a target on the mountain about a mile from here to the north. You may take your shot from there, should you hit a flare will be triggered, you will be allowed inside"

Pit sweated, he had taken a shot like that before, but he was using a staff that had been heavily modified for the job. Regardless, he lifted his bow and looked down the end of his arrow, _"Alright, Pit, just remember what you always do to fire. Deep breath... picture the path of the arrow in your head... pull back the arrow as far as you need to and... release!"_

As he let go, the arrow flew with the speed of a bullet out of their sights. A few seconds after that, a large ball of green flames shot up into the air and exploded. He watched it as the fragments of color flew in all directions, and he couldn't help but stare. He put his hand on his chest, _"This light... have I seen it... before?"_

"The answer would be yes, penguin boy"

Pit looked between the soldiers to see a delicate woman, her skin like pearl, dressed in a deep blue cloak that made her jade eyes stand out, "You've seen a little something just kind of exactly like what you saw"

"Kind of?"

"Sorta"

"Sorta?"

"If you're gonna repeat everything I saw, I'm gonna start using bigger words"

"Wait, where have I seen that light before?"

"Son, I don't talk about sights and visions in daylight. Come inside, then we'll hear words about sights"

Pit followed her into the house, where light only came in through colored windows, "Um... so I-"

"You need a weapon that was not meant to take lives, penguin boy"

"Penguin boy...? Oh, I have wings, but I can't fly. That's nice"

"Blame me not, I only speak as the visions tell me I must. You, dear boy, have come to the wrong place, as I don't hold the weapon you seek"

"Okay... can you tell me where it is?"

"No"

"... Why not?"

"That is a simple matter: it isn't in a single place, but many"

"It's in pieces?"

"Yep. Three, to be exact"

"What is the weapon?"

"You should know. Wait, scratch that, you _do _know, but you don't"

"So... I do know it, but I don't?"

"You've got it. Or rather, you don't anymore"

"... I forgot it?"

"You can only forget something you know"

"... So I used to know what it was?"

"Maybe... possibly... I don't know. Did you?"

"I don't get anything you're saying! Speak english!"

"I am. Dogs in mustard puddles like to smell chocolate"

"MAKE SENSE!"

"But I'm all out of copper to make pennies..."

"JUST TELL ME WHERE THE PIECES OF THE WEAPON ARE!"

"The only thing that can hurt worse than pain or death... is the truth. The truth that even fades from the minds of those who witnessed the events... but is still carved into their hearts. Kind of like the way an _arrow_ can cut into a tree, the way lightning _strings_ across the sky, or the way a snake who fought a strong man dies tied in a _bow_. You are a straight shooter, penguin boy, because your heart is straighter than any arrow, but in order to fire a crooked arrow, you must find out just what all may try to unsteady your heart"

"Unsteady... my heart?"

The oracle smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder, "The easiest way to clarify the image of the future is to look upon the mirror of the past, after it has been repaired to it's complete and full state. Find the pieces of your past, and find the better future... or we will be doomed to a broken future... just like your broken past"

"...", Pit tried to think out everything he'd been told, but it didn't make much sense to him. He felt his pocket grow warmer as the orb of Medusa's soul started to buzz just a bit.

"It seems the first part is making itself known"

Pit pulled out the orb as it turned back into Medusa before him. She was just as pale she had been in the field, her eyes still closed, but now she was smiling gently, a she held out a curved tree branch. She placed her hand around his, making sure that he had a firm grasp of it, then she whispered with a very soft voice, "Go on, I still believe in you... my little warrior"

She returned to his pocket in the form of an orb, but he quickly dug the orb out and looked at it with a strong wish in his heart. He wanted her to come back out of it, to put her hand on his again, so that he could feel the comforting touch of her hand. He didn't know how to explain it, even to himself, as he hadn't fully understood why, but the warmth he felt when she placed her hand on his... it not only removed the pain from his chest, it lifted his spirits and made his heart feel free.

As if she had given his heart the power of flight.

"I see... she has not forgotten", the oracle speculated.

Pit was confused, but her voice anchored him to the question, "Forgotten what?"

"Come now, even a mindless sheep can tell its own apart from another flock by a scent. So is the bond between any family, especially that of a child and its mother"

"Mother...? Are you saying Medusa is my mother?!"

The oracle shrugged, "I say only what I am told to say. My own knowledge is very limited, but I can say with certainty, that smile was not one a woman would show to a sworn enemy. It was too warm and caring"

"You were told to say that too, weren't you?"

"Maybe..."

"Medusa can't be my mother, it's just not possible"

"Neither was it possible for a beautiful, innocent woman to take a hideous form after prosecution for a crime she did not commit, yet the gorgon exists. Think what you may, but remember this: the weapon you seek was crafted to fit your hand and your hand alone. Those who carry it carry a piece of you"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The oracle waved her hand, "Hades if I know, now get outta my house! You got a world to save and I have tea to drink!"

"What kind of tea?"

"Darjeeling, of course, what other kind is there?"

"Earl Grey, Iced, Oolong, Black, Jasmine, Green, Chai, Artisian-"

"How do you know so much about tea?!"

"Viridi says that gods shouldn't swear, so she starts naming off types of tea when she gets mad"

"Really? Do all gods do that?"

"Most of them. You should see Lady Palutena when she gets steamed, she'll start listing off every hero in the world, then every great leader, then books, and then at the end, if she's beyond crazy mad, she'll start listing off every angel in her army"

"So... if she's mad beyond comprehension, she'll yell your name?"

"Actually, I've never seen her get mad enough to yell my name, she usually stops about five people before me. It's kinda impressive that she remembers all of her angels in order chronologically, by rank"

"... I don't even know where to start with that..."

"Achilles. She starts with Achilles, alphabetical, and all"

"...WHATEVER! JUST GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

As he walked out the door, he started to think about it more, _"Jeez, I don't know which was worse, when she spoke in riddles and made no sense, or when she spoke bluntly and used no common sense..."_

Pit looked at the bow he had been gifted, then Palutena chimed in, "Hey, Palutena to Pit! Can you hear me?!"

Pit rubbed his ears, "I can hear you fine, Lady Palutena"

"Sorry, but you got cut off for a while there, did you manage to talk to the oracle?"

"Yeah, she said I could get the other two pieces to a good bow from Phosphora and Viridi"

"... That's weird. If they want us to take down Ares so badly, why would they hide pieces to a weapon that can help us beat him?"

"I don't know, but I got the first part of it; a piece of wood, to use as the actual bow"

"Hey Pit, wipe the top handle of it, I think it says something"

Pit wiped the dirt off of the upper midsection of it to reveal a small word carved into the bark, "It says... Icarus. Wonder who Icarus was"

"Hm... the name sounds familiar, but I can't put my finger on it..."

"How about I just come back for now? It's not like we'd just forget it if it was that important, right?"

The oracle chuckled as Pit flew off into the bright flash of light, "You have no idea... little Icarus"


	4. Chapter 3: Sparks Start Flying

Pit looked at the small, wooden bow, "It doesn't look like much"

Lady Palutena smiled, "That's the point, Pit, it's not supposed to be much"

"Suddenly I have a lot more confidence in my ability to defeat Ares"

"Hm... it looks like Ares is catching wind of our little plan here, he's sending his forces after Phosphora"

"We've gotta help her! But, how am I supposed to help without my weapons?"

Palutena smiled, "These are just his troops, Pit. They'll be vulnerable to your fire like anything else would. But it looks like there's plenty of them to go around. You should take something that takes out masses of enemies at once"

Pit picked up the Twinbellows cannon, "Not a problem! I fixed the speed upgrade on this bad boy so it'll be like shooting a machine gun!"

"Good luck, Pit"

Pit smiled as he leaped out of the doorway and into the sky, which was covered in several minions he'd fought before, "What the heck? There are all kinds of baddies here, from the Underworld minions to the Force of Nature! Is that a group of centurions?!"

"Yes, Pit. Ares builds his armies off of those who've fallen in battle. Even if they get back up afterward, anyone who's fallen can be recreated in battle as long as Ares walks the earth. Keep your guard up, you never know what might be lurking around"

Pit continued to blast through the dark clouds of enemies, "I don't see Phosphora anywhere... where could she be?"

"Up there, Pit!"

Pit looked up to see two bolt of lightning strike each other at once, "Is that Phosphora... and Phosphora?!"

As the two goddess of lightning duked it out, Palutena confirmed his suspicion, "Yes, Ares must've made the copy from the last time you defeated her. The copy will be equal in every sense, so you'll need to help her defeat it in order to save her"

"I don't think so, Pit stain!", Pit was knocked through the air by the blast of a staff.

He looked to see that it was Dark Pit, surrounded by a red aura, "What the, Pittoo?"

Dark Pit continued to fire, "That's not my name! Now get ready to die!"

Pit and Dark Pit started circling each other, Pit dodging the timed lasers and retaliating with a volley of cannon fire. Eventually, Pit managed to land several hard hits on Dark Pit, who disintegrated upon the final hit. Pit flipped, "Did I just kill Pittoo?!"

"No, that was a copy, made by Ares to stall for time. You need to get to Phosphora, and quick, there's only two minutes left on the power of flight!"

Pit booked it into the clouds as fast as he could to find the two were still fighting each other with all their might, "They're moving too fast! I can't tell which one is the copy!"

Phosphora started shouting, "Hey, Pit! I could really use some help right about now!"

"If I shoot at the wrong moment, I could hit you instead of the copy!"

"Well dang it, Pit! Haven't you made shots like this before?"

"Yeah, but not at this speed!"

"I believe in you, Pit. You can do this, you just have to time it right. Just breathe, picture where the shot's going to hit, and fire!"

_"How does she know that's how I shoot?", _Pit shook his head, _"I can't think about that right now, I have to make this shot. Deep breath... see it in your head... and... release!"_

Pit let the cannon balls fire, and just as he had seen in, one of the Phosphora's was hit by two shots, sending her flying as the other Phosphora dove in to finish her off. Pit's heart did a backflip when the one he'd hit disintegrated as the fake Dark Pit had. Phosphora nodded to him, "Nice shot"

Pit nodded back, "Thanks for believing in me. Oh crap! Time's almost up!"

Pit dove toward the earth, firing his cannon like crazy trying to clear a path so he could reach the earth in the next few seconds. He made it with one second to spare, but no time to rest, as the baddies on the ground started to surround him. He was about to start taking them out when a flash of lightning turned them all to dust. Phosphora smiled, "You can defeat a goddess, yet you can't fly"

Pit was a little mad that she'd hinted at that, but he remembered why he was there in the first place, "Hey, Phosphora, I need to ask you something"

"What's up?"

"You wouldn't happen to have a string, would you?"

She seemed confused by the question, "A string?"

"Yeah, like one you could use to make a bow"

Phosphora had a mixed look on her face, like she hadn't decided if she was upset or happy, "Why would I have something like that?"

"Someone told me that you would have it. She also said that it used to belong to me. If you had it, I was hoping you could tell me more about it"

Phosphora frowned, "You really don't remember, do you?"

Pit hung his head, "No... I'm sorry"

Phosphora tussled his hair, "That's okay, it's not your fault. So, what is it you want to know?"

"Anything. Everything. I have no memory at all"

"Hm... where to start...? Well, I'll be straightforward. You and I are brother and sister"

"Say what?"

"What, you think I've been a goddess forever? No, I was only named a goddess less than forty years ago. About the same time you've been an angel. We used to be mortals, you and I"

"Then how did we become... immortal?"

"A goddess got tired of being the goddess of lightning, and decided to bestow her powers onto me. Palutena found you, but until after someone had dunked your head into the River Styx. At first, I thought you might remember something if I jogged your memory, but no matter how much we fought or how much I teased you, your brain was a rock wall"

"... Do you know anything about this?", he showed her the wooden bow.

"Duh, you used to use it all the time when you were a kid. Funny thing was, you would get all mad after the first few times you used it, 'cause you wouldn't hit anything. It was funny, the way I went from seeing you miss all the time to seeing you become Palutena's greatest marksman. I imagine that you're rebuilding this bow to take down Ares, huh?"

"That's the plan"

"Here", Phosphora pulled her scarf off and then pulled a black string from it, "This is your string. You asked me to hold onto it a long time ago, remember that?"

Pit had a quick blur of memories flood his mind. Bits and pieces of a life where he argued with a human girl that looked exactly like Phosphora. It hit him and sunk in quickly, "You really are my sister..."

Phosphora gave him a thumbs up, "No duh! You finally remember everything?"

He shook his head, "No... I remember a small house... and you and me being siblings... but nothing else. Oh, maybe this will help", he pointed to the small word that had been carved into the bow, "Who's Icarus?"

Phosphora sighed, "I knew it was too much to hope for..."

"What was too much to hope for?"

She smiled, "Nothing. You should go get the other piece of the bow. Where is it, by the way?"

"Viridi has it"

Phosphora looked shocked, "... No way... you're kidding, right?"

"No. It has to be Viridi. I'm almost a hundred percent sure it's her"

She cocked her head to one side, "... I'm gonna go talk to her..."

Pit held his hand up, "Wait, take me with you!"

She vanished in a flash of lightning before he could reach her. Palutena sighed, "Looks like she wants to speak with Viridi alone. We should just leave her be and get prepared for whatever Ares is planning"

Pit nodded, "Okay", then he was raised into Skyworld by the light.

* * *

Viridi smiled warmly as she held a small object wrapped in cloth. It wasn't often the nature goddess had time to herself, but when she did, she usually treasured the rare moments. As the door to her room was kicked open, she quickly put the wrapped object away before her intruder could see it. She pretended to have been working, noticing it was Phosphora, "What do you want, Phosphora? I'm busy"

Phosphora crossed her arms, "Pit remembered me"

Viridi tried to hide her excitement, but she gave way to a quick outburst, "Really?!"

"Well, aren't you excited about this?"

Viridi put the facade back up, "No. I'm curious. Did he remember anything else?"

"Not really. He's reclaimed two parts of his bow, and he says he knows where the third one is"

"His bow? Oh, the one you told me about. So, did he say where the third part is?"

"He said the craziest thing... he said you had it. He was a hundred percent sure of it"

Viridi raised an eyebrow, trying to hide her blush, "What would he mean by that? It's not like I have any connection with him or his past life"

Phosphora nodded, "Oh, _sure _you don't. Come to think of it, he mentioned a girl that he liked..."

Viridi's voice perked up, "He did?!"

"Yeah, a girl with blonde hair..."

"Really?!"

Phosphora turned around and pointed directly at Viridi's guilty face, "No, he didn't, but you are a liar! You were that girl he talked about! That he met that day in the woods! That was you! You so love him, you little liar!"

Viridi looked like a ripe tomato, "Uh... no?"

"So _that's _why you were so quick to jump to his side when Palutena went crazy! You liiiiiike him!"

"I do not!"

"Oh, right, you loooooove him!"

"Shut up!"

"Pit and Viridi, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Viridi whacked Phosphora on the back of the head, "Shut up!... So does he remember me...?"

Phosphora rubbed the huge bump on her head, "Ow... no... he barely remembers me. I don't think he even remembers our mom... he sure as hell doesn't remember who _he_ is"

"... Oh...", Viridi looked a little sad.

Phosphora put her arm around Viridi's shoulder, "Don't worry about it, I'm sure that he'll remember sooner or later"

"But... he's already taken an oath to serve Palutena..."

"Oh, oath, schmoath! He's got a crush on you and he doesn't even remember all that stuff yet! Besides, he's going to come here to try and get back whatever it is he needs to make the bow and arrows he's gonna use to beat Ares!"

"I should take it to him..."

"No, let him come here"

"But, I asked him to do this, I should at least give him what he needs to do it"

"Viridi, you know you want him to come visit! Just leave the front door open for him!"

"... Is that really a good idea?"

"Don't worry about it! Have I been wrong about things like this before"

"Yes"

"Well, I'm not this time! Just let him come to you"

"... Okay..."

* * *

Pit looked at the bow and the string together, for some reason, they just felt _right_ sitting in his hands. He looked at Palutena, "Hey, Lady Palutena?"

The light goddess looked at Pit, "What is it, Pit?"

"Phosphora is my sister... that would explain why she had the string... but what about... Viridi?", he wanted to say 'Medusa', but he remembered that she wasn't supposed to know he had her soul.

"Hm... that's a tough question... maybe Viridi knew you in your past life?"

"What about her past life? Phosphora was my sister, maybe Viridi was my cousin or something?"

"I doubt that. Viridi was born a goddess, she's never had another life to live. You could've met her in another life, but she doesn't have another life. She's probably forgotten you if she ever met you"

"That makes me feel better..."

"Maybe not. Maybe you were really important to you and she still keeps you in her heart as she silently prays that you'll come back to her"

"... Then I would feel bad for putting her through that... now I just suck..."

"Pit, it's not like you did it on purpose, don't be so hard on yourself"

"... I guess I'll just have to go talk to her about it"

Palutena gasped, "Now might be a good time, Viridi's being invaded by Ares's army!"

Pit jumped up and grabbed his bow and before he realized what he was saying he shouted, "I gotta save her!"

"Just don't forget to get the arrows, lover boy!"

Pit tripped over his own foot and hit his head against the table when he heard the words 'lover boy'. As he picked himself back up, he tried to hide his furious blush, "S-Shut up, she's in danger"


	5. Chapter 4: An Oath Unforgotten

As Pit pulled back another arrow, he realized that there were far too many soldiers for him to possibly hit using his bow alone. He needed more firepower, so he put his bow away and pulled out the Viridi claws and his Jetstream orbiters, and started going to town on the bad guys. They all looked like they were stronger than the originals, but they fell all the same if he managed to knock them around with enough shots.

He finished off the last horde of troops that had been eating away at the walls of the castle, "Lady Palutena, how are we doing on time?"

"Thirty seconds left, where do you want to land?"

"The front gate, I need to clear out the entire castle, from the ground floor up"

Palutena nodded, You got it, Pit"

Pit hit the ground running, "Something is wrong, none of Viridi's soldiers were outside to defend her castle... why would she leave herself defenseless like this?"

"It is strange... but as a goddess, Viridi would rarely leave her domain. She's probably fighting off Ares's forces as we speak"

Pit was already moving pretty quick, but his feet moved a little faster when he heard that Viridi was in danger, "What if Ares is here in the castle?!"

"Pit, if Ares was here, his troops wouldn't be. Ares is a one-man army, he loves nothing more than to fight everything in sight and then claim his newly-won territory. Unless Ares toned down his violent tendencies, which I _highly _doubt, then it's just his troops"

As Pit reached the halfway mark of the tower, he started to question it, "What if he was just after the piece of the bow?"

"How would he know that Viridi has it? I never would've guessed that she had it, and Ares isn't exactly the brightest star in the sky"

"Because he can make copies of those who've fallen in battle. Nobody's safe, all he would have to do is copy them and then boost their strength. He could even get information from the copies right out of the minds of his enemies!"

"In that case, you better book it up there, who knows what he sent after Viridi"

Pit reached the final stairway, dashed down the empty hallway, then kicked the door open as hard as he could, "Viridi!"

His dash was met with a swift kick to the chest. Flipping himself back up, he could barely believe what he saw: a mirror image of himself, wielding a blood-red sword with the mark of Ares on it, "I figured you'd rush right in. Heck, I did the exact same thing. Too bad the Forces of Nature are so weak, I was about to start enjoying myself when I finished them off"

Pit saw Viridi, unconscious on the floor next to Phosphora, "Viridi! Phosphora! You monster!"

The copy smiled, "Don't worry, I didn't rough them up too badly, Ares said he wanted them alive"

Pit began feeling his anger well up inside him, "You're finished!"

"We'll see!"

Pit grabbed his copy and threw him backwards, creating some separation between the copy and the goddesses. She was beaten, but she hadn't been brutalized, as if he had taken her down and she hadn't expected it. That was when he noticed Phosphora, she had been taken down with brutality and no mercy at all. Pit felt his rage further, "Phophora... Viridi..."

The copy scoffed, "So much for the big, bad older sister. I took her down in no time"

Pit put all of his other weapons away and pulled out his Magnus club, "You are about to recieve the beatdown of a lifetime"

"The favor of the war god and one of his swords in my hand? I don't think so. Good luck with that. My sword's better"

Pit rushed forward and slashed at his copy, "Shut up!"

The copy was able to catch the club with his blade, "Make me. Nothing in that arsonal of yours is gonna beat this blade!", the copy proved his point by slashing Pit's club away with ease, "When you can't beat them with skill, it all comes down to firepower, and I'd say that I win in that category-"

The copy was silenced as an arrow hit him in the face. Pit smiled, "The Phosphora bow's greatest blessing is the only thing that outdoes sheer power: speed"

The copy slowly stood up, stopping unwillingly as he did, "You little..."

"Partial paralysis is also a possible bonus"

The copy lifted his blade and started shooting. Pit was able to dodge most of the shots, but a single one nicked his foot, causing him to crash into the wall, "Even half-speed, this blade does enough damage to make up for-"

In the second it took for him to stutter, Pit took another shot right to his face, "I'm starting to see why my enemies like to hit my face... a smile _that_ white, without even trying? Underworld baddies don't even get dental"

The copy got back up, "That's... not a bad idea, actually..."

Pit remembered that the copy was molded exactly from his own mind, and that would mean any new thoughts he had were an advantage over the new copy, _"Alright, this guy's brain is in full on attack mode... any shot he sees, he'll take. I need to play this smart, or at least smarter than I usually do. Think, Pit! What's a trick you always fall for?!"_

The copy wiped his mouth, "You're still... going down..."

Pit pointed and shouted, "HOT SPRINGS!"

The copy turned with bright eyes, "Where?!"

Pit knocked his copy over the head with the Magnus club, finishing it off and causing it to turn to dust. Pit sighed, "Note to self, be less incredibly gullible in the future"

"Ha... but that makes you more charming, Pit...", Pit turned to see Phosphora, who had managed to prop herself up against the wall.

He rushed to her side, "Are you okay?"

She waved her hand, "Don't try to baby me, we both know I'm the older sister here"

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure the stupid copy me just cause all this. Don't argue", he started using his healing power to mend her wounds, "How did this happen, anyway? I'm tough, but this place looked like it was totally defenseless. If the Ares troops weren't here, I could've just waltzed right in"

"... We were expecting you, so we let you in without firing at you..."

"I seriously never thought the _lack _of peoply trying to shoot me would ever be a problem..."

"I saw him strike Viridi and I knew it couldn't have been you. That blade, it was fueled by the will of the wielder to fight. He shot me with it and I was shocked by how strong it was, we used to fight a lot, but you'd never try to kill me... not for real"

Pit smiled, "If you had stolen my dinner again, I might've"

Phosphora remembered the warm memories of times she had playfully taken food off of the small boy's plate, only to return it with a smile and a giggle, "Oh yeah... especially if it was a burger or ice cream..."

"Hey, it's not like we had them every day! I had to work really hard to get us those burgers and ice cream!"

"Heh... the gods know that you were tired of vegetables..."

"We ate those every day!"

"So... you don't like vegetables?"

"No, I do, I just don't like eating them every day for my life for longer than a few months"

"You always seemed so happy when you came back from picking them"

Pit raised an eyebrow, "Did I pick them...?"

"Yeah, always. I don't know how you managed to find those vegetables, though, they were always fresh and never spoiled"

Pit's eyes went wide as he remembered it, "They were from a little garden... I maintained it daily... I would carry the water for it almost a mile. Everything that had to be done to keep it growing steady... I did all of that. That's why I always came home so dirty... because I would spend a ton of time making sure that little garden grew"

"How? Where would you even learn to grow a garden?"

Pit looked down the hallway, "Viridi!"

He rushed down the hallway quickly and landed by the nature goddess's side, "Is she okay?"

Pit looked her over, "She's got a bump on her head, but I think she'll be alright"

Viridi's eyes fluttered open, "... Pit...?"

Pit sighed, "Tha-"

His thought was cut short as Viridi socked him across the jaw, then proceeded to point her staff of goddess power directly at his face, "How dare you strike me?! While my back was turned, of all things! You stooped to a new low! Prepare to die!"

Phosphora put her hand on Viridi's shoulder, "Mistress Viridi... that was a copy of Pit made by Ares. Pit actually just finished saving the castle from the invasion of Ares's troops"

Viridi didn't lower her staff, "Prove to me that you're the real Pit"

Pit lowered his hands, which he had been holding up in surrender, "... Your favorite food is hamburgers, it eats you up inside that it is because you feel like you betray your 'babies' by eating something that eats them. You don't like eating peanuts because you have to crush them in your hand and that makes you feel like you're hurting the peanut.

You love tea, because not only is it really tasty, but you can make it using your babies without hurting them, and you're very proud of the fact you figured that out, but you would never admit it. You love nature not just because it's your domain, but because it's beautiful, powerful, gentle, fair, and it'll never be corrupted by stupid things like money or greed. But above all the things you like, what brightens your day the most is when you see a Bumpidy Bomb.

Not just because they look cute, it's because they were the first soldier you created as a goddess. They take you back to a time when you didn't feel hate for all these people who tried to destroy the land. Back when things were fun, and being a goddess meant you could brighten the world. And because... the Bumpidy Bombs weren't something you made alone"

Viridi was blushing, as Pit had moved until he was only an inch away from her face, "... H-How... could you know that?"

Pit looked deep into her eyes, "Because I was there, when you made your first Bumpidy Bomb... after all... we thought them up together. And I remember... I regretted the fact I never did this"

Viridi was taken by utter surprise as Pit closed the space between their lips, pushing his tongue into her mouth and pushed the underside of hers, encouraging her to join in. She obliged him with enthusiasm, the two of them sharing a passionate kiss, their tongues wrestling each other between their lips. After a very long moment, they both pulled away to breathe. Viridi wasn't sure if she was mad or very, very happy, but her face remained a vivid shade of red, "I... Pit..."

Phosphora rubbed her eyes, "I blinked like... _fourteen times _during that kiss... holy crap, when did you turn into _this_ Pit?!", Phosphora couldn't decide if she was impressed or disgusted... or both.

Pit was a shade of red all his own, "I just did... what came naturally"

Palutena decided to chime in, "Um... not to kill the mood... but Pit... the arrows?"

Pit shook his head, "Nope. I promised her that she could keep it"

Viridi held out a quiver filled with arrows, "I... um... made you some... arrows... so you could use them..."

Pit smiled as he took the quiver and slung it over his shoulder, "Thanks, I'll put them to good use. And don't think I forgot my other promise!", Pit shouted as he dashed away, "I'll be back!"

Viridi was still blushing when Phosphora raised her eyebrow, "What was this... 'other promise'?"

Viridi clutched the small object covered in cloth that was hidden on her belt, "He..."

* * *

Viridi flashed back to the garden, back when she was just a new goddess, the same age as her physical form, "So... my mommy, Gaia, says that someday, I'll be a goddess, too"

The little bright-eyed boy with blue hair smiled at her, "That's cool!"

"She says I can be any kind of goddess I want... but what kind of goddess should I be?"

"Hm...", the boy rubbed his head, "How about nature? You and me have been doing a really good job with that garden! If you were a nature goddess, you could be close to your mom, too!"

"Nature...? I dunno..."

"You said goddesses can make... sold-eers, right? Let's make a nature sold-eer!"

"How? Nature's already made some really powerful stuff, how do I make something new?"

The boy looked up and saw an acorn in a tree, "Here!", he climbed up into the tree, shortly returning with a now-carved acorn in his hand. It had a little skull carved onto the face, "Now he looks fierce!"

Viridi cocked her head to one side, "How would he move?"

The little boy picked two mushrooms up off the ground and added them to the bottom of the acorn, "He has wheels for feet! Now all he needs is a little goddess magic!"

Viridi held the little acorn in her hands, "... I dunno if I can..."

The boy flashed his pearly white smile, "I _know_ you can, 'cause you're gonna be the greatest goddess ever!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I'll be your sold-eer, too! I can already shoot a bow! But I can't do it alone, so let's make me a fighting buddy! C'mon, Viridi! Viridi! Viridi!"

Viridi smiled, "Okay... I'll try!"

With a flash of light and all of Viridi's concentration, the little acorn had come to life. The boy looked at it in awe, "Wow! That's awesome! Can I hold him?"

Viridi put the little monster into the boy's hands, "Here, but be careful, the magic isn't stable, so he might-", the boy's hair was singed as the little monster exploded in his hands, "... blow up"

The little boy wiped the ash away from his face, "Wow! He was just like a bomb! I know, let's call 'em Bumpety Bombs!"

"Bumpety Bombs?"

"Yeah, 'cause we'll make a really big one, and it'll bump into all the bad guys, then it'll explode to take out all the ones it didn't hit!"

Viridi laughed, "That sounds really cool"

"Right? Maybe when I'm all grown up, you could make me your comander!"

"But, you'll be a lot older than me then..."

The boy snapped his fingers, "Then you could make me a part of your army, like an angel or something!"

"Nature goddess don't really have angels..."

"Then I'll be the first! I'll be the strongest angel ever, so that I can keep you safe!"

"That's really nice of you"

"Well... you've been really nice to me... and... I really like you"

"But what if you have to leave?"

The boy put the knife he had used to carve the acorn into her hands, "Here, this is my only knife, my dad gave it to me. If you hold onto it, I'll have to come back to you eventually, 'cause I can't make arrows without my knife!"

"... But what if you need arrows?"

"I'll do what any angel does when he's in trouble; ask my goddess for help!"

"I'm... your goddess? That's a big thing to say"

"I know, but, even if Persephone tried to take me to the Underworld, I would still say that you're my favorite goddess in the whole world! I like Persephone fine and all... but I like you more than her"

Viridi was blushing, he was selecting her, a goddess who hadn't even blossemed into a full god, over the queen of the Underworld, who was hidden away from the world for her great beauty, "You... you really mean that?"

"Yeah! Just you wait, soon enough, I'll be the strongest warrior that ever lived! Not even Ares will scare me! After that, I'll always be by your side, I swear, on the River Styx!"

* * *

Viridi gripped the small blade tightly, "... Be safe, Pit..."

* * *

Pit looked across the barren valley, the once-green grass now stained red with the scent of blood. In the distance, he could see a lone man, wearing nothing but a red shirt and a pair of blue jeans, swinging a sword around using nothing but his index finger. Pit unsheathed his bow, "... It's time for me to make good on my promise"


	6. Chapter 5: Collateral Mistakes

Palutena had been fretting for the better half of an hour, yelling into her connection with Viridi, "Where's Pit?!"

Viridi was beside herself, unable to speak at all, "..."

Phosphora got onto the connection, "Hey, so... Viridi's a little shaken up right now. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Palutena hadn't calmed down in the slightest, "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ANGEL?! WHERE IS HE, I CAN'T FIND HIM ANYWHERE!"

"... Ow... that was into my brain and my ears hurt... What's wrong? He's an angel, he can handle himself"

"He's not wearing his golden laurel! He doesn't even sleep without it! It's my connection to him! If he takes on Ares, I can't help him! Ares will hide him from my view!"

"Um... yeah, that's the point. If he had your blessings, Ares would tear him the shreds, especially because everything you've ever given him is something he's used to either protect you or fight for you. Anything you could use to help him is just something else Ares could use to beat him"

"B-But what if he loses?!"

Phosphora sighed, "Welcome to my world. I had to worry about this all the time, back when we were still humans"

"Worry? Why? He was just a little boy, wasn't he?"

Phosphora sighed, "I figured you, of all gods, would know the reason"

"... What do you mean?"

* * *

Pit looked at the rugged-looking man in front of him, "You're Ares"

The man smiled at him, then motioned towards his red shirt and blue jeans, "Do I look like the god of war?"

"Yes. A god is dress in accordance with their realm, war rages all over the world. The only way to identify you is by looking at your face, or to watch you take on an army single-handedly, after verifying that you're not anything else"

He took a long look at Pit, "... Do I know you?"

"Yeah. You do. You tried to ruin my life"

"Did I? I don't recall such a thing"

"Really? Because a little bird told me the truth about the incident. About the _real_ way Medusa became a monster"

"Medusa? The gorgon? Ah, I heard that woman was being chased by Poseidon, who really liked her, only problem was, she was faithfully married. According to the people that were there, she ran into one of Palutena's temples of worship, then trashed the place when Palutena told her to deal with her own problems. Poor girl got the raw end of a young Palutena's beating stick and got turned ugly. After that, I heard Hades got ahold of her, appointed her a goddess of darkness"

Pit smiled as he shook his head, "That young Palutena was stripped of serval of her godly powers for that. When Medusa rose back up under Hades's influence, the two of them went at it like the Romans and the Persians. It was every war that had ever been fought between humans every day. That's just too bad... everybody thought it was a horrible series of events. I'm sure you cried over all those fallen, powerful soldiers, who just kept fighting"

"I shed a tear or two"

"You know, even for a young goddess, it's pretty hard to lose your temper like that. It's funny... almost like Palutena shunned one of her loyal subjects, especially one who helped build the temple"

Ares turned his head, "Medusa wasn't a Palutena worshipper"

"Oh, there's no physical proof anymore. Anyone who could've been asked had either been turned to stone or ran out of town in a hysterical panic. Imagine if Medusa was innocent. Wow, she would hate herself, she would've just killed half of everyone she knew and have to live with the fact she was now a hideous monster"

"Ah, she still had her husband, right?"

"No. He was the victim of a king that wanted better war weapons for some reason. It was like the god of war _possessed_ him. Or at least, that's what his subjects said"

"He should've made better weapons"

"He didn't make weapons, that's why he was killed. If he had lived, that brilliant inventor might have been able to help her. But no... even if she was innocent, there would only be two people in the world who would ever believe her"

"Yeah? Who?"

"Her two kids"

"A monster with two kids?"

"You'd be surprised how much a little boy cares what his mother looks like if she comes home after being away for a month. A six year old boy would hug a terrible monster with his eyes closed if she would hug him back lovingly. Scales and all"

"You're really tugging at my heartstrings here, kid. I like stories with a little more action"

"Well... the fact that a six year old boy would train every day, practicing to become the best soldier the world had ever seen, combined with the fact his mother was literally a monster and a goddess was willing to help him... might make it a little more interesting"

"Please, I'm the greatest warrior that ever lived, I'm not interested by amateurs"

"No, but as a seasoned warrior, you can spot a good challenge when you see one. You didn't see an amateur, you saw a possible goldmine, so then, how do you make someone fight wars? The easiest way is to take what they love, that would make them not only willing, but it would push them to _want _to fight"

"A lone kid ... I don't think he'd be able to find his way to a town, let alone an army"

"No, you're right. With his mom kidnapped by the god of the Underworld and his sister having been forced to leave him, where would he go? Odds are he would turn to his mom's favorite goddess for help, but if he knew the truth when he did, that would screw up your whole plan, now wouldn't it? But what if he still wanted to fight, without his memory of everything else? That would be perfect. If only there was a way to magically make him forget everything... oh well, you can't become a god. You can't knock a god out and take their place to frame them for a crime"

Ares nodded, "And here I was under the impression that you were stupid"

"Stupid? No. Gullible, childish, immature, and a little niave? Yes. But not stupid"

"Hm... so, let's see if you are a good fighter"

* * *

Palutena and Phosphora had worked out what had happened and Palutena wasn't happy, "... So that's why I don't remember anything from that day..."

Phosphora shrugged her shoulders, "Hey, he's good at beating people up, I don't think you should feel bad about it"

Viridi spoke, having come out of her catatonic state, "Palutena... the body for Medusa's ready"

Palutena was having a hard time taking in the fact that the angel she had loved like a son for so long turned out to be stolen, "... Alright. I'm heading to you with her soul now"

"Actually, you don't have it. Pit was told he couldn't give it to you, no matter what. Persephone was fooled by what she saw when Ares framed you for helping Hades kidnap Medusa and make her the goddess of darkness, so she made Pit swear an oath that he wouldn't be allowed to take her with him until you were ready to remove the curse"

"What?"

"Pit didn't have a choice. He trusted that you would understand"

"So he's fighting Ares with her soul in his pocket?!"

"Nope! I'm a child of the goddess of darkness, too!", Phosphora chimed in, "Hurry up! I'd like to see my mother this century!"

Viridi tried to reassure Palutena, "Don't worry, he'll be fine"

Palutena sighed, "He better be!"

* * *

Pit was out of breath, he'd shot six out of his forty arrows, none of them had landed on Ares, and Ares looked cool as a cucumber, "Maybe I was wrong... maybe you grew soft under Palutena"

Pit smiled, "You ever serve Palutena? The last time she cooked dinner, there was an uprising. Dinner tried to kill us"

"Why do I believe that?"

"She's not a bad cook, she just got distracted for a second or two"

"You know, it's been a while since I've seen a good strategist. You really are smart, you've been able to keep me away from you while studying my movements. The last guy who showed me something like this was... I don't remember his name, but he was a centaur. Good shot, too, but he didn't hit me either"

Pit shrugged his shoulders, "Can't blame a guy for trying"

Ares smiled, "No, that's actually how a bunch of wars have been won, strategy. I just hope you last long enough to execute it, you look like you got some real wheels turning in your head"

Pit pulled back another arrow, "It's refreshing to meet an opponent that doesn't brag about how feeble I am compared to him. Stuff like that makes you just focus on how much you want to hit him in the face to shut him up. But not you, you let me actually think, it's kinda nice"

"Bet not having Palutena screening your brain lets the thoughts flow a little smoother, huh?"

Pit let the arrow fly, which landed right in front Ares, "To be honest... yeah"

Ares sighed, "If only you could still shoot..."

Pit frowned while his mind deviously celebrated, _"You don't have a clue"_

* * *

Palutena was rubbing her chin, "How could he lie to me...?"

Viridi tried to comfort Palutena, "Palutena, it's not like he wanted to. Pit had just descended into the Underworld with no means to escape. He would either finish his mission or die. Most people, and even some gods, believed that it was you who did this to Medusa. But Pit didn't. He was willing to put her life into _your_ hands. He trusted you more than he trusted any of the other gods"

"..."

"If he didn't lie to you, he never would've found the truth, cleared your name, or saved Medusa. He did what he believed in his heart was right, even if it seemed wrong at the time. Isn't that what you're all about? Doing the right thing, no matter how hard it is?"

Palutena nodded, "You're right. I have a curse to undo"

Viridi waved her hand and a body that was parallel to Medusa's in every way appeared, a blindfold placed over the eyes, "Phosphora?"

Phosphora held the sphere over the body, but nothing happened, "I don't get it, why isn't it working?"

Palutena felt her pocket warm up, then she pulled out the colder of the orbs, which had started to glow, "This is..."

The orb flashed and then vanished. Medusa groaned for a second before she sat upright, "Where... where am I? P-Phosphora, is that you?"

Phosphora hugged the gorgon, "It's me, mom"

Medusa embraced her warmly, "Oh, thank Palutena, I was worried you'd been struck by lightning in the storm that night! I'm so glad you're alright! Though, you do smell a bit strange...", Medusa inhaled the air, "And who are your friends?"

Viridi spoke up, "I am Viridi, I'm a friend of your son"

Medusa tilted her head to one side, "... Viridi...? That's a pretty name, it kind of rolls of your tongue. I'm sure it suits you, your voice sounds equally pretty, naturally"

Palutena looked at Medusa, "Medusa?", Medusa turned in her direction, "Are you the goddess of darkness?"

"What? Goddess of darkness? Why would you...", the snakes in her hair looked to each other, then back to Palutena, "... My goodness... I remember... all those things Hades made me do... How could I have...? Oh, Palutena... forgive me for my sins... my boy... my sweet, baby boy... what have I done to you... and to my patron goddess...?"

Palutena placed her hand on the now crying Medusa's shoulder, "There, there, now, it's not your fault. You said Hades made you do those things, right?"

Medusa was so distraught that even her snakes looked upon her with empathy, "What have I done? *sniffle* My little angel... forced to fight entire wars! *sob, sniffle* And then... I tried to kill him! *weep, lip quiver, sob* I really am a monster..."

Palutena slapped Medusa hard across the face, "Will you stop crying?! Pit may have had it hard, but don't you ever think for a second that he'd hate you! Life wasn't easy for him as an angel, but if I've ever seen a person more grateful to be alive and to have the people around him, I can't remember a single thing about them! Pit loves you whole-heartedly, and at this moment, he's fighting Ares, just to make you whole again!"

Medusa was confused, "Pit...? Who's Pit?"

Palutena raised her eyebrow, "Your son? The angel you fought, his name is Pit, isn't it?"

"Pit... Hades referred to him as Pit... but that isn't his real name"

"Then, what is?"

* * *

Ares looked at the quiver on Pit's back, "Well, well, looks like somebody is running out of ammo. Too bad. I thought that this would get interesting"

Pit looked around him, he had exactly six arrow left, "Don't count me out yet", Pit fired an arrow into the air.

Ares sighed, "Like I'm gonna fall for that! Rule #1 kid, don't watch the bottle-"

He was cut off as Pit drew back and released four arrow simultaneously, forcing Ares to remain right where he stood if he wished to avoid being hit by one of them, "It falls into place... now"

Realizing he had been tricked, Ares looked up to see the arrow as it went towards his face. He took a quick jump back and looked down at it, "That was a close-", he was cut off as his head was slammed into the blunt side of the arrow, sending an intense pain directly into the core of his head, "Ow, you little-"

Pit went to work faster than Ares could keep up. By picking up the arrows out of the ground he had fired, he effectively created a long chain of hard clubs he could continually brake over Ares's head. Once Ares had been beaten by the last arrow, he fell onto his back and began swearing, "YOU # &$ LITTLE $#^*! I'M GONNA GUT YOU FOR THAT, PIT!"

Pit pulled back the final arrow, directly in front of Ares's face, "Listen. I don't care about you, or your little war fetish, I came here to beat the crap out of you and shoot an arrow through your face if you don't do what I say. And judging by the way you smell, I'd say that the first task has been accomplished"

"Like Hades I'll do what you say!"

Pit pulled back the arrow a little further, "Hades _would _do what I said if he was in the same position as you. Now lift the curse you put on Medusa, that way, Palutena's name is cleared, Phosphora and I get out mother back, and Hades looses a powerful general. Everybody wins"

"Not me! Do you have any idea what the other gods would do to me if they found out I did that stuff?!"

"They'd punish you, then eventually let you go. But the humiliation of being eternally scarred by the hand of a human boy? No older than 14?"

"I made you the best soldier in the world!"

"Not if you didn't do what you did. Then, I'm just an angel who isn't an angel. That makes me... a human. A human that took down a god with nothing more than a piece of twisted branch, a string, and forty arrows. Is that the awe-inspiring battle that left a scar on an immortal embodiment of war?"

Ares snarled, then snapped his fingers, "There, the curse is gone. Hey, Zeus! I'm the one who did all that stuff you punished Palutena for!"

"I figure it was", the words had come from a white-haired woman with deep brown eyes, "Thank you for proving my daughter's innocence, angel"

Pit smiled, "All part of the job, Goddess Athena"

Ares ground his teeth, "I should've figured you'd know she was innocent, sister"

The war goddess walked over to look down on him, "Now, you'll receive your just punishment by Zeus's hand"

Pit looked down at the defeated Ares, "By the way, just in case anyone asks you who caught you, or where the scar came from... my name isn't Pit.

It's Icarus"

* * *

**Note: **

**Just in case there is any confusion, this is not the ending.**

**Even though it would make a really good ending.**

**And I'm lazy and busy.**

**And Pit finally sounds like a bad ass.**

**This is not the ending, I promise.**

**Especially since all you people have been sending me those awesome reviews, that in and of itself earns at least one more chapter, if not several.**

**I would just like to make it a point to thank you for actually leaving them, they help me figure out what I'm doing wrong, or in this case, right, and make the story the best I possibly can.**

**The next chapter will be up soon, I promise! **

**And thank you!**


	7. Chapter 6: Judgement Day

Medusa began to glow, her skin becoming brighter and brighter, "W-What's happening?!"

Palutena gasped, "The curse, it's being lifted!"

Once the bright light had finished shining, everyone was in shock. Her skin was light and flawless, just like her teeth, and her now flowing, golden hair. She reached for her blindfold, still in shock of the fact her hand no longer bared any claws, "I... I'm...", she looked directly forward with her deep, crystal blue eyes, and smiled at Phosphora, "I'm myself again! I can see my beautiful daughter!"

Phosphora joined in on her delight as Medusa hugged her warmly, tears in her eyes, "It's so good to see you again, mom, the _real_ you"

Medusa looked at Palutena, shock in her eyes, "You're... Lady Palutena!"

Palutena nodded, "Yes"

Medusa hugged her, "Thank you for aiding me, Lady Palutena! I knew you would save me!"

Palutena patted her head, "I'm just sorry it took so long"

Medusa looked Palutena in the eyes, "Tell me, you've been taking care of my son, right? Where is my little Icarus?"

Palutena looked down, "I'm sorry, Medusa, I don't know where he is. He's removed the golden laurel I gave him-"

"Making him a rouge angel who broke his oath to serve his goddess for an eternity", Palutena turned to see the goddess of wisdom behind her.

Medusa's eyes flew wide open, "Athena? What do you mean?"

Athena frowned, "By rejecting Palutena, without her consent, he has broken the first law all angels must follow: serve thy patron god or goddess with obedience. He will be tried before the Olympic twelve for his crime"

Palutena lowered her brow, "Mother, if you allow any-"

Athena held her hand up, "Fear not, I am completely aware of the reasons for his actions and will side with him"

"But will Ares?"

"Ares has been stripped of his title of 'War god', along with his position on Mount Olympus. He's serving out his punishment as we speak. You, however, are still in need of what rightfully belongs to you; relief of your own punishment"

"..."

"I, Athena, goddess of wisdom, acting as an Olympian, hereby remove the restraints placed upon you, Palutena, your full power is now yours to command"

Palutena felt the surge of energy, as her power was increased nearly tenfold, "... What about Pit?"

Viridi stepped forward, "I want to see him"

Phosphora nodded, "Take us to him"

Medusa put her hands together, "Please, let me see my little boy"

Athena smiled softly, "Do not despair, I will grant each of you access, as you are all goddesses. The trial is nearly at it's end"

* * *

After a quick teleportation, they found themselves standing in the middle of a room large enough to hold the moon. They stood on the ground, looking up at ten gods, all standing around them in a U-shape, each one more than forty times the size of any giant. Before them, standing in the center of the U-shape, was Pit, his hands in shackles along with his feet. The eldest of the gods looked down at him, "...for these reasons, we cannot let you leave this place"

Pit nodded, "I understand, but before that, may I be granted one last request?"

The gods nodded collaboratively, then Poseidon spoke firmly, "What is this request?"

"If I could see my mother one last time, I would be very grateful"

Athena crossed her arms, "I figured as much"

Pit saw Medusa, "Mom?!"

Medusa smiled through tears, "Icarus!"

Pit wrapped his arms around her, tears of joy covering the floor, "I told you! I told ya' you weren't a monster!"

"Oh, Icarus, I'm so proud of you! My brave little warrior! Gods, could this day get any better?!"

"Only if we visited a hot spring later!"

"It's so good to finally get to see you again... you look so grown up"

"I'm never too grown up to be your little kid Icarus!"

Athena cleared her throat, "I'm sorry, but I'll have to ask that Medusa, Viridi, Palutena, and Phosphora wait outside of the trial while the final decision is made"

Without a moment to think, the goddesses found themselves on the opposite side of a wall so large, it stretched beyond their eyesight. Viridi banged her fists on the wall, "Pit! Pit!"

Palutena looked down, "That won't help, they've sealed us out. We can't go back in until they allow us to"

Phosphora had joined her, "Well, we have to do something!"

Medusa looked to Palutena, "Are you alright?"

Palutena had been reminiscing, remembering the day she had brought the tiny boy with tiny wings into her kingdom. All he would ever say was 'pit', over and over again. Looking back, he was talking about the underworld, even if he didn't know it at the time. But even after he learned to speak, he never, ever talked about the underworld. He was just an innocent angel that had landed himself into her life, and she raised him with all the love and care her heart had to offer. Now... she couldn't deny that tears were escaping her eyes, "No... I just want Pit to be okay..."

Medusa placed Palutena's head on her shoulder, "It's okay... let it out"

Palutena wept, as she had never before wept in her life. Everything he'd done, all to clear her name, and while he awaited death or possibly worse, she could do nothing but wait. Even while hoping for the best, her heart was tearing her up inside. All she could do was hope with all her heart that the Olympic council would do the right thing.

* * *

After pounding on it until they'd both decided it didn't help, Viridi and Phosphora sat down and stared at it, waiting for it to open. Palutena and Medusa were equally anxious, but they managed to appear half-way calm. When the walls parted, all four of them stood with fear and hope, not sure what to expect to find on the other side. Athena, standing at their height, stood in the openeing between the Olympians, "Come, we have a few things to discuss"

The four goddesses rushed to where all ten of the Olympians were in full view, at which point Athena took her seat amongst them. Zeus looked down, "Palutena, goddess of light. It is with our truest sincerity that we apologize for restricting your powers after you had been framed by-"

Palutena couldn't take it any more, "I DON'T CARE! TELL ME WHERE PIT IS!"

All of the gods were a little surprised by the reaction(except Athena), but Zeus shook off his bewilderment and spoke calmly, "In reguards to the human who became an angel, the boy Icarus. For his crimes against his goddess, not to mention his unnerving military prowess which threatens even the gods, he has been put to death"

The words rang in her ears like church bells, drowning everything around her out of her mind. Palutena fell to her knees as tears welled up in her eyes. Viridi and Medusa were in such shock, they couldn't move. Phosphora was outraged, "How could you! Ares was rampaging the world, destroying everything! If it wasn't for Icarus, Ares would probably have marched right up here and destroyed every last one of you!"

Athena looked down a Phosphora, "We have taken that into account, but there is no man who should wield that much power"

"You're wrong! Icarus has fought through the underworld more times than I can imagine, fought off monsters that I've commanded and one that I've tried to fight and failed to defeat, yet no matter how tremendous a task he undertakes, he's never once changed! He's still my brother! He'd never even consider attacking the gods!"

"Is there proof of this?"

Phosphora was silent, she couldn't think of anything, "..."

Palutena looked up from her sobs, "His laurel. The golden laurel... it can show the intentions of the person who wears it"

Athena nodded, "Well thought. I just so happens that we have that laurel in our possession. The boy gave it to us, it turns out that while he was not wearing it at the time, he kept this laurel with him at all times. He used it as a recorder of sorts, providing us with evidence of Ares's crimes"

"Then... you know he's trustworthy?"

Athena nodded, "I, personally, would trust my life in this boy's hands, that's the reason I made sure you found him. Sadly, not all of the Olympians share my opinion"

Palutena felt herself tearing up again. He was gone... Pit was finished, and she couldn't revive him... all the godly power she could ask for, and all of it felt completely useless. She closed her eyes, but the stinging feeling in both them and her heart wouldn't go away. She could almost hear his voice, in the back of her mind, "Don't cry, Lady Palutena"

She cursed her memories for being so strong, forcing more tears out, "... Pit... why...?"

"Because the Olympians decided on it"

"That's not right!... It isn't... fair... to take you from me..."

"Take me from you? Lady Palutena, you can take the arrow out of the bow, but the bow will never fail to fire the arrow again. I'll always be with you"

"I wish you...*sniffle*... were..."

A hand extended itself into her view, "I'm right here"

Palutena looked up, utter shock striking her like a bolt of lightning. There was no doubt in her mind, though he was wearing a robe adorned with golden markings, and his arms were covered in golden tattoos, his unmistakable smile and blue eyes revealed the truth. Without stopping to think, Palutena lurched up from the ground and embraced him, tears streaking down her face, "Pit! You're alive!"

The rest of the goddesses on the floor flocked to him, making sure it wasn't just an elaborate illusion. Athena smiled, "Though the angel Icarus did dissobey his goddess Palutena, he has upheld an oath sworn to Phersephone that he could only do if he were to trust his goddess with the life of not only him, but those he cared about, while he still had reason to suspect she would eliminate them. His loyalty extended beyond the reach of the gods, and has proven that, while he is still young, he is a very serious person who can be trusted with tasks that reach godly importance"

Palutena looked at Athena, "So, he's allowed to return to Skyworld?"

"He may visit Skyworld whenever he so chooses"

"Visit?"

"While the angel Icarus has died, his reincarnation carries a heavy task. Now, Pit, take your new place and show them what it is I mean"

Pit nodded, then flew up to the empty seat between the Olympians. Once he sat in it, he grew to their size, and nodded before announcing, "Pit, god of the battlefield, present and accounted for"

Phosphora tilted her head, "Battlefield?"

Athena nodded, "Ares showed that a god of war is a much too unstable and violent nature to contain. Wars encompase a tragic past, a terrible present, and hopes for a better tomorrow. But battlefields are not limited to the grand stages on which armies fight, no, battlefields exist not only on the physical plane, but within our hearts as well. With his extensive history of being victiorious, not only as a soldier, but as an angel who shows compassion to both his foes as well as his friends, it was only logical we appoint him, the resident expert, the leader of such an unexplored realm"

Pit smiled and rubbed the back of his head, "The way you praise me, Athena, makes me feel like I really _am_ a god"

Athena gave him a quick glare, "However, as a new god, we will be keeping a very close eye on him, and he must remain a probationary god until we so see fit to grant him full godly power, am I clear?"

Pit felt a shiver go down his spine, "Yes, ma'am"

Palutena was still trying to wrap her head around it, "So... Pit's... a god?"

Phosphora pointed at Pit, "Hey! Don't get too big for your britches up there, bro! I'll still take you down!"

Pit held his thumb up, "I wouldn't have it any other way!"

Viridi looked up at him, "Does that mean he'll be working full time on Olympus?"

Athena shook her head, "The duties of a god vary between each god, no two are the same. It is my job to direct the world with my wisdom, and to correct the wrongs others are not... sharp enough to catch. Pit's duties are whatever he makes them out to be, nothing more, nothing less"

Pit sighed, "Finally, I get to be my own boss!"

"Remember that you cannot be a lazy god, because if you are, we will happily strip you of the title and see that you face punishment for your deeds as an angel"

Pit gave her a thumbs up, "Don't worry, I'll earn my title!"

Zeus stroked his beard, "I must admit, I was initially hesitant, but after seeing his impressive work beforehand and Athena's recomendation, I was convinced you'd be the right canidate. Just remember that my aim with a bolt of lightning is as good as ever"

Pit nodded with sweat going down his forehead, "You got it, boss"

"Boss... I like that", Zeus thought aloud.

Medusa stepped forward, "Um... not to intrude, but may I ask a question?"

Athena smiled warmly, "You can't help but wonder what will become of you, now that you've become the goddess of darkness, am I correct?"

Medusa nodded, "Yes"

"Have no fear, I think we can all agree that you were not the one who is at fault for the actions of the so called 'Medusa' which have been reprehensible as of late. Hades is to blame. However, retiring from the position of 'goddess of darkness' is another matter entirely. While we cannot allow you to retire, we can appoint you to another full god or goddess of your choice. Do you have anyone in mind?"

Medusa looked around, "If I cannot serve alongside my son... then I will serve the goddess I always have. That is, if you'll have me, Lady Palutena"

Palutena nodded, "That's fine by me"

Zeus nodded, "Then all matters have been settled. Medusa shall serve under Palutena, the angel Icarus was found guilty just as Ares was. Ares and Hades will recieve their just punishments, and our new god has been apointed. If there is nothing more to add, then this meeting is over"

* * *

Palutena still was having a tough time with it, "So... you're a god"

Pit rubbed the back of his head, "It's kinda weird. I feel the same... but different"

Phosphora looked him over, "Well, maybe it's these tattoos, what are these, anyway?"

Pit smiled, "Those are the tools of battle, Dyntos made them. Watch this", Pit positioned his hands as if he were holding a bow, and a bronze bow and arrow formed from his tattoos, "It makes any weapon!"

Viridi was impressed, "That's cool!"

"Right? And since it comes from my godly abilities, not only am I the only one who can use what it makes, but the weapons will never hurt anyone that I consider an ally"

Palutena raised her eyebrow, "So... what will you do now, Pit?"

Pit crossed his arms, "Athena told me that I need to... find a place to call my realm. A place where I feel at home"

Palutena sighed, "Well... it can't be Skyworld..."

Medusa raised a finger, "And even though I know you love hot springs, you can't make it one giant hot spring"

Pit held his hands up, "I wasn't going to do that... probably"

Phosphora punched the top of his head, "You were and you know it!"

"Ow ow ow... I really wasn't... I got the perfect place in mind!"

"Oh, really? Where?"

"It's gonna be a copy of our old home!"

"You mean, the house?"

"Nope, I mean the cave and the forest"

Palutena cocked her head to one side, "What house?"

"Before everything went bad, we used to live in a really big mansion. Dad was a brilliant inventor, so we had plenty of money. But the cave... it was the last place I saw dad, and I have so many great memories of living there. It was also the first place I met Lady Palutena. Obviously, I'm gonna have to alter it a little, make it into a real _domain_, but other than that, I think I'll leave it the way it is"

Medusa grinned mischievously, "And add a hot spring"

"And add a hot spring"

Palutena held a finger up, "And make a very large kitchen"

"And make a very large kitchen"

Viridi held her finger up, "What about your army?"

Pit hung his head, "I forgot about that..."

Phosphora rubbed her chin, "Hm... what _should_ you have for an army?"

The question hung in the air, until a voice popped up, "Might I make a suggestion?"

Everyone turned to face the speaker, who Pit thought was the right person to help him out, "Sure, what do you think I should do, Athena?"

"Well, as every god or goddess has a nature, they hold an army that reflects that nature as well. My daughter has angels, Viridi has the forces of nature, and Hades has the underworld army. While their nature is reflected, in a way, so is their personality. Palutena is a simple but pure person, thus, so are her angels. Viridi is not fully developed as a goddess, neither could it be said that her soldiers are entirely tactful. Hades is conniving and brutish, as his troops clearly reveal"

"I'm still not sure what I should do..."

"Well, it appears that in your lifetime, you've been pardoned for crimes that, in retrospect, were the right thing to do. No matter what anyone may say, you stick to what you believe in, and fight for what is right, no matter how hard it is. Would it not be sensible for you to acquire an army of beings that are similar? Innocent humans unfairly punished?"

"How would I do that?"

"As a god, you can hear the prayers of those who reach out to you. Their pleas will ring in your ears, and you can offer them salvation as you see fit. You will be able to determine the innocent from the guilty with ease, as your powers will show you if they are truly innocent. It would make a good impression on the humans as well as allow you to extend your hand to help them"

Pit nodded, "That sounds good"

Athena smiled, "Good. Your realm has already been forged, as per your mental image"

"Already?!"

"Do not be easily surprised, young god, there is much in store for you"

Pit grabbed Viridi's hand, then looked to the people around him, "You know what... I think I'm ready for it"


	8. Revolution Intro

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**

**The story you just finished was Kid Icarus: Revelations, a story meant to provide backstory to the original game Kid Icarus: Uprising.**

**What you are about to read after this is a DIFFERENT STORY!**

**It IS based off the story you just read, and I figured this way, I wouldn't have to make everybody shift to a sequel story (because personally, I hate that).**

**From here on out, the characters can be OC's and the story can go anywhere! (Hopefully it wasn't boringly predictable before...)**

**I took the liberty of adding in a summary below, feel free to read it if you want, or just skip it and go on. Either way, I thank you for reading thus far and really hope you like Kid Icarus: Revolution!**

**Kid Icarus: Revolution **Pit has turned into a god! He now resides in Victoria Salvias as the god of battlegrounds! But peace isn't something that lasts forever, Hades is back! And as a god, Pit can't challenge him head on! Who'll save the world now?! Enter, Aria, the newest soldier of Pit's army! She's a powerful angel, sure, but can she stop the underworld's biggest baddies? And what else is lurking behind the scenes of this seemingly simple power grab...?


	9. Chapter 1: First Flight

**This is just a personal note before kicking off the new story, thank you to everybody that has read this and a triple thanks to the ones that reviewed it! If you don't like OC's or long chapters I'm really sorry... but I'll do my best to create good characters and a good story! Let me know if I screw up or if you really like it! **

**Okay, no more babble, let's start...**

**... Kid Icarus: Revolution!**

* * *

Pit looked over the realm he now called home, and he was happy with it. The damp cave had been rebuilt into a fine castle, but there was a certain humble feel about the place if you walked through it. Aside from the expansion of the gardens and the added hot springs, everything was just as he remembered it... almost.

Magnus looked at the garden, "Holy crap, how do you even grow vegetables this big?! This tomato is bigger than me!"

Gaol sweated, "Magnus, Pit is a god now, I'm pretty sure he can grow giant vegetables with a little magic..."

Pit sighed, the pair had been the first of his recruits, seeing as how Magnus was a wanted mercenary for hire and Gaol had been forced to be Hades's puppet. But boy did they have a talent for disrupting his happy, sentimental moments, "I grew them myself, without magic. I'm the one who taught Viridi how to grow plants"

Magnus didn't believe it, "Yeah, right, and I'm one hell of a ballerina dancer"

Pit was a little irritated, "Don't believe me? Go ahead, take a bite of it"

Gaol bit into it, "Oh, this is delicious!"

Pit then produced a giant tomato, sprung from his shining hand, "Now take a bite of this one"

Magnus bit into the magically-made one, then spat it out, "Blach! This taste like rust and dirt!"

Pit nodded, "Yeah, that's what battleground magic taste like. Now do you believe I grew them"

Magnus took a small bite of the tomato, then shook his head, "No way, angel face. There's no way a guy as tough as you could make something this good"

Pit hung his head, "Even as a god I don't get any credit... ah, who cares? Hades is still facing his punishment and I can finally go see Viridi!"

Gaol cocked her head to one side, "What about recruiting soldiers?"

Magnus spoke with his mouth full, "Or your other 'godly duties'? Aren't you supposed to be busy trying to impress the older gods with your hard effort?"

Pit finally had a reason to display a smug smile, "I've already recruited all the possible soldiers we can get today, I've repaired all the cities that were damaged in the war with Hades, everything is taken care of, and nothing can ruin today!"

"I see you're very adept at growing vegetables", speculated Athena, who had just teleported in, "Victoria Salvias... what a quaint name for a realm"

Pit hated himself for doing it, but he knew he would have to ask sooner or later, "Hey, Athena... what are you doing here?"

The war goddess smiled innocently, "What? I can't visit?"

"No. You may be a fair and wise goddess, but that doesn't exempt you from having an agenda"

Athena frowned, "I take offense to that"

"So you have no business with me?"

"I didn't say that"

Pit sighed, "How can I help you, Athena?"

"I have brought you a soldier in the form of a soul. Being the god you are, I would like to request that you make her a body and take her under your wing, so to speak"

"You came here to hand me a soldier... who is this soldier?"

"Aria. She was condemned to death, though she was completely innocent of the crime she'd been condemned for. She fits the criteria for your army, does she not?"

"An army _you _help me mold"

Athena sighed, "I won't lie, I want you to help her, Pit. It was one of the reasons I helped you"

"What was she condemned for?"

"She doesn't know. She can't remember much of anything"

"That's not an oddly familiar coincidence that would sway me emotionally"

"Damn it, Pit, just do this for me, alright?! This girl _needs_ salvation!"

"On one condition"

"Name it"

"You stay out of it"

Athena nodded, "Understood"

"No, not just a word, I want an _oath_. Swear to me, upon the River Styx, that you will remain out of my sight while she serves under me, unless I specifically request that you come to see me or her"

Athena was a little shocked, "... Touchy, aren't we?"

Pit lowered his brow and squinted just a little bit, "Listen, you may see me as a pawn, but I've got brains and a heart, so eventually, one of those will have a bit of an effect on your plans. Now, I worked my ass off so that today, by the end of the day, I could go and see Viridi. Right now, you are the only thing standing between me and her, so yes, I'm a little touchy, bordering on violent or psychotic"

Athena took a step back, the smartest move to make at the time, "Okay... I swear on the River Styx, I'll let you handle it. Here", Athena placed the orb at his feet, "Good luck"

Pit picked up the orb and looked it over, _"It looks normal enough..."_

Magnus looked at it, "Huh, I didn't know you could put a soul in a ball like that"

Gaol looked directly at Pit, "Can we see how you make an angel? I'm curious as to how that works"

Magnus was equally curious, "Yeah, angel face, how does that work?"

Pit held the orb out in front of him, "It's simple, a god bestows their blessing upon a soul, and if the soul accepts the blessing, it becomes an angel or something of the like to that god. But that's the thing about angels, they can reject the blessings if they want"

Gaol waved her hands, "Enough explaining! Show us!"

Pit cleared his throat, then the orb floated in front of him for a moment, "I beseech you, Aria, kindred soul, you have been persicuted for a crime that you did not commit, and executed unfairly. I, Pit, god of the battlefield, wish to offer you a chance, to fight on a level stage, and earn back what was so wrongfully taken from you. Will you allow me to assist you?"

The soul shine brightly, then went around him in a circle.

"Very well. I now give you my blessing, rise, Aria, angel of the battleground!"

The soul was encompased in Pit's golden aura, before it transformed into a girl with black hair, dressed in black robes. Looking closely, her clothes were just a little too big for her, and her shy jade eyes darting all over the place revealed her suprise, "... Where... am I?"

Pit smiled, "This land is called Victoria Salvias, it's a place for people who unfairly lost their lives. I am Pit, god of this land, it's my job to help you, you are Aria, are you not?"

Aria blushed a little bit, "I... I could hear your voice... calling out to me..."

"Well, how else could I get you here? Now, as an angel, you'll need wings, oh, looks like you already have some"

Aria looked backwards to see that she did indeed have a small pair of wings that shined with a small golden glow, "Wha-What the heck?!"

"What's wrong? Do you not remember having wings?"

Aria shook her head, "No! I... I don't remember much of anything, really, just that you were calling out to me..."

Pit shrugged it off, "Well, that's not your fault, you were just reborn, you must be a little confused. Since you're just starting over, why don't we start from the beggining? What would you like me to call you?"

Aria thought it over for a second, "I don't think Aria is my name... but it sounds pretty, so it'll do for now!"

Pit nodded, "Sounds good! Is there any weapon that you like to use?"

"Weapons? Hm... I can't think of anything that stands out..."

"That could be troublesome... how about we head out to the shooting range and test a couple weapons?"

"What about Viridi?", Magnus taunted.

Pit waved his hand, "She might not like it, but she'll understand, she _is _a goddess, too"

Aria smiled, "Let's go shoot stuff!", her excitement was deflated as she tripped on her robe and landed on her face, "Ow..."

Pit helped her up, "Maybe you should go find a change of clothes that fit. Magnus, Gaol, you two go set up the stuff at the firing range, I'll show Aria around"

Magnus crossed his arms, "Who died and made you boss?"

Gaol grabbed Magnus by the arm, "We're on it Pit, you go on ahead"

* * *

Aria looked around the grand hall of the huge castle, "This place is so big... it feels kinda empty..."

Pit agreed, "Yeah, but soon enough, there'll be plenty of people living here. I'm a new and all, so I haven't had much time to really build an army, but don't worry, if anything shows up, I'll keep this place safe!"

"Alright. So what kind of clothes do you have here?"

"Any kind you could think of, slightly enhanced for battle, of course, but for the most part, they're pretty normal"

"Okay... did you pick what you're wearing now, or is that just a god thing?"

Pit chuckled, "It's a god thing. But, now that I think about it, I don't really get to pick the clothes I wear all that often"

"What? You're a god, why wouldn't you be able to pick your own clothes?"

"Well, before I was a god, I used to be an angel, and serving under the goddess I did, I wore pretty much the same thing the rest of her angels did. And as a god, whenever I'm working, I have to dress like this"

"Are you working now?"

"Not really, but as a god, I can't ignore my people"

"So... I'm your people?"

"Yeah"

"That's... really sorta weird"

"I know what you mean. But don't think of it as I own you, because I really don't, you can leave whenever you want. It's more like you work for me, but I care about you a lot more than a regular boss. That make sense?"

"... More than it did before... still not a whole lot"

"A lot of things don't make a whole lot of sense. Ah, here we go, the clothes room", Pit opened the door to reveal a room the size of a mall, filled with nothing but clothes, "So, what do you want to try on first?"

"Oh... my... gods...", Aria was dazed by the numerous outfits, "Is this the Labyrinth?"

"No, my father built that. This is just a place where we store the clothes that are encompassed by my domain"

"Why didn't you tell me you had a new angel-", Viridi stormed in, then stopped speaking when she saw the entirety of the room.

Pit attempted to acquaint them, "Aria, this is Viridi, the goddess of nature, Viridi, this is Aria, my newest soldier"

The two girls looked at each other for a brief moment, then rushed around like kids on a sugar rush, "Look at all of these!"

Pit smiled, "Go ahead, I'll just wait here while you two look around"

* * *

After a few hours of picking out clothes, Viridi had tried on almost every outfit, enjoying the fact she actually had time with Pit mostly to herself. Every now and then, Pit would pick an outfit for both Viridi and Aria. Viridi had taken a couple outfits for herself, but Aria just couldn't seem to find one she wanted to keep.

Aria hung her head in despair, "Ugh..."

Pit patted her shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll find one for you"

She looked at him quizzically, "What did you wear as an angel? Can I see it?"

Viridi crossed her arms, "Yeah, Pit, where is the old uniform? I don't think you'd have thrown it away"

Pit rubbed the back of his head, "It's really nothing special, just a white toga..."

Viridi leaned closer, "Why don't you just show it to us, then, Pit? Did you hide it with something really embarrassing?"

Pit held his hands up, "N-Nothing like that! Here", he snapped his fingers and the plain toga appeared in front of him, "This is it. It's not much really"

Aria took it in her hands, "Mind if I try it on?"

"Um... could I just make you an exact copy of it?"

"Why can't I try this one?"

"Because... I wore that one, and it holds a bunch of special memories"

"Okay, then hurry up and make a copy of it"

Pit snapped his fingers and the outfit was instantly copied, the original placed in Pit's hands, "Thanks"

"I'm gonna go try it on!"

Viridi watched until Aria was out of sight, then grabbed the original outfit using two fingers, "... I want to try this one on"

Pit raised his eyebrow, "Why?"

Viridi got red in the face, "I just do, okay?!"

Pit gave way to an evil grin as he leaned in to whisper into Viridi's ear, "You just want to wear it, don't you?"

Viridi was blushing furiously, and although she was pouting, she didn't let go of the outfit, "J-Just give me the stupid toga..."

"You'll keep it, I know you will"

Right before Pit could lean in a little closer, Aria shouted as she re-entered the room, "Hey, Pit! Check it out, it fits perfectly!"

A little upset that she'd ruined the moment, Pit was still patient with her and realized that the toga did suit her well, "You look nice in it, are you sure that's what you want to wear, though?"

Aria smiled, "Why not? Maybe I'll even be a strong angel like were you someday!"

Viridi smiled, "I don't know about that, but it does look good on you"

Pit decided it would be best if he quickly broke up the conversation before Aria decided she wanted to find a different outfit, "So, you have any idea what kind of weapon you might want to use?"

Aria put her finger to her chin, "Hm... nope. Sorry, got anything for beginners?"

* * *

Magnus was pissed, "What the hell took you so long?!"

Pit looked at Magnus with disappointment, "I took a girl to pick out clothes, what do you think happened?"

He let go of his anger, "Good point. Hey, what's Viridi doing here?"

"She decided to visit, since she had some spare time"

"You two get into it while the new girl was off picking clothes?", Magnus teased playfully.

Pit was in no mood to play shy and innocent, "No. Did you get all of the weapons set up?"

Gaol nodded, "Yes. So where is Aria?"

Aria ran to Pit's side, "I'm right here!"

Magnus and Gaol just stared at her for a moment. Magnus spoke up first, "Isn't that the same outfit you used to wear, angel face?"

"Don't worry, I picked it, he didn't make me wear it", she reassured them, "Besides, it's already made to fit my wings!"

Gaol shook off her disbelief and held out a sword, "Here, this is the best handling sword we have. It's not very powerful, but it'll give you a general idea of how to use it"

Aria took the blade in her hand and attempted to use it. After a little practice, she got the hang of it, not doing terrible, but not blowing Pit's mind, either. Pit nodded, "Not bad for a first time. Any other weapon you want to try?"

Viridi pointed at the bow, "Think she might like that one?"

"Maybe, why don't you try it out?"

Aria tried to shoot with the bow, but her aim couldn't have been worse. She didn't hit a single target, "I don't think I'm good with this one..."

Pit shrugged, "We can't all be archers. What about some orbiters?"

"Orbiters?"

Pit provided two golden orbiters in the shape of a bow and arrow, each of them just big enough to cover the palm of his hand, "These are ones I made myself, they're designed to have better accuracy and they'll shoot at a single point. Since most orbiters don't do this, these'll be perfect for a newbie. The power's good, but the charge shot takes forever"

"Charge shot?"

"Don't worry about it, just give them a try"

Aria did alright with them, about as good as she did with the blade, "It's okay... but is there something... I don't know, faster? Something I can aim with easily?"

Viridi held her index finger up, "How about a palm?"

"A palm?"

Pit held out his own arm, as the golden tattoos coiled around it, "They're like tattoos, they allow the user to fire orbs of energy using their life force"

"Does that mean I'm shooting my life away with those things?!"

"No, of course not. I promise, they're perfectly safe to use. Between staring down a boss with a palm and staring down a room full of regular enemies weaponless, the palm is the safer of the options"

"So... do you have to poke me with a needle... or how do these go on?"

Pit opened his hand as a ball of golden energy formed in it, "Here, catch"

He tossed it to Aria, who caught it in her hands, only to watch it spread over her arm and form a tattoo over her arm, "Whoa! That didn't hurt at all!"

"That's the hot-shot palm. The homing ability on it has been cut down a lot, but it makes up for it in power, not to mention speed and piercing. Give it a try"

Aria pointed her palm at the targets, and hit each one with ease, "Cool!"

"Those were still targets, why don't you try some of the ones that move?", Pit pointed to the floating eye-creatures, "These are replications of some underwold baddies, some of them move normally, but others are very strange. Good luck!"

Aria nodded, then looked at all of them, "... I can see it... Now!", with a single charged shot, she managed to take all ten of them out with a single blast shot, the orbs slightly curved path taking them all out, "That was so awesome! Did you see that, Pit?!"

Pit nodded, "You did great, Aria! How did you know when to shoot?"

"I dunno, I just realized that they were all moving in some kind of pattern, then it just clicked!"

Magnus was nodding his head, "I gotta admit, I set them all up to move in a pattern, but I didn't see that they would all line up like that. Good job, little girl"

Gaol was a little surprised, "I didn't see the shot, either. Well done"

Viridi smiled, "It looks like you have a capable angel on your hands here, Pit"

Pit sighed, "I really need one..."

Aria was excited, "Wow! So, is there anything else we're doing today?"

Pit looked into her innocent puppy eyes and knew he had to come up with something, otherwise, she might cry, "I've got something. Aria, do your wings work?"

Aria cocked her head to the side, "I don't think so... I mean, I can move them a little, but I can't seriously flap them, and they're a little small...", she frowned as her wings sagged a little.

Pit's grin grew from ear to ear, "How would you like to fly?"

"Fly? That would be amazing! But... my wings don't work..."

"What if I told you I knew how to fix that?"

Her wings perked up with her pitch, "Really?!"

"Really. I used to have the same problem, as an angel, but I overcame it, with a little help. C'mon"

Pit led her and everyone else to a ledge, below them was a vast drop to an endless ocean, which made Aria nervous, "Um... you aren't going to push me off, are you?"

Pit laughed, "Ha ha! No, I wouldn't do that to you. In order for this to work, I need you to jump"

"What?!"

"As your god, I will do everything in my power to make sure you are safe and well. While there's a lot I can do, sometimes, I need something to help me, something only you can provide"

"Something only I can provide?"

"Faith. If you believe in me, the same way I believe in you, the gateway between your heart and mine will burst open. You need to have faith that I'll do what's best for you, just as I have to have faith that you'll do what I say. Are you ready to trust me?"

"...", Aria was thrown a little bit, while it was true that he had done a good deal of things for her, to place her life into his hands so casually, "... You promise not to let me fall?"

Pit held out the smallest finger on his hand, "Pinky swear"

Aria locked pinkies with him, "Okay... I believe in you... here I go!", with a single moment's hesitation, she dove off the edge and screamed, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

She could hear his voice in her head, _"Don't be afraid. The sky is a vast place, and you could easily get lost, but I'll guide you, show you the way. Now open your eyes, and see what awaits you"_

Aria slowly removed her hands from her eyes and saw the ocean beneath her, only it wasn't moving towards her, she was gliding over it. Looking at her reflection as it moved over the water, she saw that her wings had grown in size and now sparkled, "Whoa... is that... me?"

_"Yeah, it was always you, just waiting to break free and soar with the wind. Nothing can hold you down now. This is my gift to you, Aria, it's called the Power of Flight"_

Aria ran her hand over the water, then began doing loopty-loops in the air, "This is the greatest gift of my life! Whoo-hoo! I can fly! I wish I could fly like this forever!"

_"Sorry. Although the time's been extended, this power still only lasts about ten minutes. Don't worry, I can grant it to you as many times as you need. Just don't use it twice in the same hour. If we violate either of these rules, your wings will burn up, but I'll be carefully planning your routes so that doesn't happen and so that you can focus on shooting bad guys"_

"Bad guys can fly?"

_"Yep. Ahead of you should be some practice copies, try taking them out"_

Using her palm and her uncanny timing, she made short work of thirty dummies with three shots in a matter of a minute while avoiding their fire, "That... rocked! Please tell me you saw that!"

_"I saw it all, Aria. You've got quite the eye for group shots. Why don't you head back and I'll show you one more thing before we call it a day?"_

Aria nodded, "Sounds good, and Pit? Thank you, for being my god, I don't know if I'll ever remember the rest of my memories, but if not, I'll be okay! I can still make memories, and so far, this day's been one I'll never forget!"

Pit smiled as she landed before him, "No problem, that's what gods should do"

Magnus tilted his head back, "Hey, angel face, how come you didn't give _me_ the power of flight?"

"Easy. I know that you believe in me, so as of right now, there's no need to test it. If you ever _need_ it, I'll make sure you have it. But as of right now, I think you'll be fine, Magnus"

Gaol smiled, "So what else are we going to do today?"

"Why don't we hit the hot springs? Then we can do a thorough tour of the castle"

Viridi sighed, "You just want to go to the hot springs, don't you, Pit?"

"At least he still has some of the lovable idiot traits I remember", Phosphora scoffed as she landed a few feet away from them, riding a lightning bolt, of course.

Pit motioned to Phosphora as he spoke to Aria, "Aria, this is Phosphora, my sister, also with the goddess of lightning. Phosphora, this is Aria, she's a new angel"

Phosphora looked Aria over, "Not bad... I'd say she pulls off the outfit just as well as you did, Pit"

Aria smiled nervously, "Um... thank you?"

"Don't get the wrong idea, my brother's as cute as a button on a teddy bear's nose, it's just that since the clothes are a little big on you, they make you look cuter than you usually would"

Pit scratched the back of his head and tried to change the subject, "So, shall we go to the hot springs?"

Viridi nodded, "Yes, let's do that!"

* * *

Pit sighed with relief as he eased into the hot spring, "Ah... this is great..."

Magnus raised an eyebrow, "You _really_ love hot springs, don't you?"

"Why on earth wouldn't I?"

"I gotta admit, this particular spring seems to be very... soothing"

"A state of calm mind and relaxation is a battle against tension. And since I made this hot spring in the favor of relaxation, it is just right..."

"I don't care what B.S. you made up to partially be the god of hot springs, this is a good one"

"Ah... if only I never had to leave..."

* * *

Aria had shied away from the steaming pool at first, but once she got in, she convinced herself she was never going to leave, "Do all gods have hot springs like this?"

Viridi shook her head, "No. Pit's a little spoiled when it comes to hot springs, he somehow finds them in the most bizarre places. Even before he was a god, he found one in the underworld, the chaos vortex, Hades's stomach, the Reaper fortress... am I forgetting anywhere?"

Phosphora shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I'd bet there was at least one at Skyworld"

"Oh yeah, Palutena would've had to have one, even if she didn't let him use it"

Aria tilted her head to one side, "Who's Palutena?"

"I forget that you know nothing. Palutena is the goddess of light, she was the goddess Pit served under before he became a god. Due to a bunch of... weird circumstances, she's rebuilding the parts of her domain that were destroyed, but she'll be fine"

"You think Pit ever misses her?"

"He can visit her whenever he wants"

"Yeah, but he's probably really busy lately, just becoming a god and all"

"Well... yeah, but that'll change. He'll get things set up and it'll run smoothly, then he can do whatever he wants. But if he spends all his time here and doesn't visit me, I'm gonna kill him"

Aria sunk into the water, "If I could _I'd _spend all day in here... this is heavenly..."

Gaol smiled, "Looks like Pit isn't the only hot spring maniac around here"

"I don't care what you say, this place is the best... I'm never leaving"

Magnus shouted over the wall, "Hey, I managed to drag Pit out of this side! Let's go before he gets back in!"

Gaol patted Aria's back, "C'mon, let's go"

Aria hugged the rock tighter, "Five more minutes..."

Viridi grabbed her shoulder and started tugging, "Let's go! Before he decides to stay longer!"

Now all three of them were trying to pry Aria off the rock, "Nooooo..."

* * *

After both Pit and Aria had received a long-winded speech from Phosphora, they continued on to tour the castle. When they finally finished looking around, Pit had gotten everyone to sit down around the dinner table as he finished cooking.

While he was off in the kitchen, everyone else decided to talk to Aria, starting with Gaol, "So, do you like it here?"

Aria nodded, "It's very nice"

Phosphora scoffed, "Especially the hot springs, right?"

"Yes, especially the hot springs... and the wardrobe"

"Wardrobe?"

Viridi shook her hand, "I'll show you later. Aria, how does it feel to be an angel?"

"I dunno. I guess I feel normal"

"You don't feel like Pit's always watching you?"

"That... would be really creepy"

"Well, as your god, he's supposed to watch over you"

Gaol waved her hand through the air, "Viridi, stop teasing her, you know that Pit respects people's privacy and does nothing like what you're implying"

"I know. I was just playing with her"

Magnus looked over his shoulder, "Is angel face ever gonna come out of that kitchen?"

"I'll go get him", Viridi stood up.

Magnus threw a fork into the wall beside her without looking, "Hell no, I asked because I wanted him to hurry up, not so you could have an excuse to sneak off and go be with him alone. He's going slow enough as it is"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh, please, like we're that dumb!", Phosphora scoffed, "We all know that you just want an excuse to be alone with him!"

"S-Shut up!"

Pit walked in carrying several trays of food, "Sorry it took so long!"

Once he placed everything around the table, everyone started eating. Aria looked at Pit quizzically, "Hey, Pit?"

Pit looked up and swallowed before he spoke, "Yes, Aria?"

"Do you... like Viridi?"

"No... I love her. Why?"

Aria waved her hands in the air, "I was just curious, is all"

Phosphora misread the situation, "Don't you turn into one of those gods like Zeus, you hear me, Pit?!"

Pit held his hands up defensively, "No, I would never-"

Viridi got up and pointed at Pit, "Is that why you cancelled?! Because this new angel girl is here?!"

"What, no, I-", Viridi stormed off, "Viridi!"

Magnus watched until Viridi was out of sight, "Nice try, angel face, but you won't fool me"

Gaol shook her head, "That was almost embarrassing, as a spy, I should know"

Aria frowned, "Was it really that bad? I thought I pulled it off pretty well..."

Gaol tried to console Aria, "No, no, the acting was fine. Gods always have good acting when they try to make their relationships less public. It's just that neither of us would believe it"

Magnus scoffed, "The two of you just got together, and trust me, _nobody _would believe that you'd do half the things Zeus has done, angel face"

Pit scratched the back of his head, "Had to try, right?"

Phosphora nodded, "It's good practice. Not that you'll fool anyone who knows you and Viridi. Go get her, tiger"

Pit nodded and then ran off. Aria cocked her head to the side, "Do all the gods keep their personal relationships private?"

"They're supposed to. It doesn't usually matter, but if one god declares war on another, it's best that the other gods don't know who's doing what with who"

"Ah. Okay, that makes sense"

Phosphora took a bite of her food, "Hm... Pit's actually a good cook"

Magnus swallowed another mouthful of food, "He's gotta be doing something with magic. I swear he is, he can't be this good of a cook"

* * *

Viridi looked at Pit with a little anticipation, "Did they fall for it?"

Pit shook his head, "Nope. They couldn't believe for a second that you and I would do something like that"

"Well... I guess that's okay"

Pit sat down beside her and started rubbing her shoulders, "You wanted the plan to work, but the reason it didn't doesn't bother you. I couldn't care less if it worked or not"

"Why not?"

Pit smiled as he whispered into her ear, "Because either way, it's just you and me, no distractions... no worries... no cares..."

The two of them locked lips until their lungs demanded air, "You know what? I don't care either..."

She wrapped her arms around him and was about to pull him in for more when the door swung open, Phosphora rushing in, "Pit, you need to see this-...", she turned away with a blush, "Sorry, this is important"

Pit groaned, "It had better be"

* * *

Pit looked at the massive amount of underworld soldiers heading towards his island. Pit cracked his knuckles and turned around to look at his troops and guests, "Close your eyes, all of you, this is about to get messy"

Everyone did as instructed, but they could still hear the sound of explosions and the vibrations of the air. Whatever was going on in the distance, it was heavy, and there was plenty of it. Aria whispered to Gaol when she was sure the noise had stopped, "Can we open our eyes now?"

Pit sighed, "Go ahead"

The entire group saw not a single underworld baddie as far as their eyes could see. Viridi spoke first, "You don't think-"

"It was. It had to have been. Who else would have a grudge against a new god?"

Aria raised an eyebrow, "Who are you talking about?"

Pit pointed backwards, "Ten bucks says that he'll start ranting... now"

Sure enough, the god of the underworld stood in the distance, larger than a mountain, "Oh, Pityyyyyyyyy! I'm back!"

Pit crossed his arms and turned around, "You've got some nerve, Hades, sending your troops into the home of a god"

"Oh, Pity, you're barely out of your diapers. Besides, it's not like I could come see you in person"

"Well, now that I can blow you away without a sacred treasure, it would make visiting a little inconvenient. What do you want, Hades?"

"What do you think, Pity? I want your head, preferably on a stick or separated from the rest of your body"

"Really? There's nothing else on the list?"

"Well, your head, Viridi's, Palutena's... the world, the world over the world, I already have the underworld... maybe a pony, one that isn't already dead"

"You behave yourself Hades, or I'll be there to take you down, count on it"

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Oh, Pity, did you not read the fine print when you signed on to be a god? Let me break it down for you. A god alone cannot challenge another god. Should the two start a war, the only ones doing the fighting will be their armies, unless a champion of the respective god challenges his opponent. It's a good thing my army is stocked and ready at all times"

Pit ground his teeth, he knew Hades was right, "Who says I don't have a champion?"

"Oh, please! I know both Gaol and Magnus's every move and weakness! Since both of them were mortals until very recently, they've had no time to learn any new tricks, Pity! You're a fish in a barrel! All I have to do is take aim!"

Aria took a step forward, "I'm his champion!"

"Just what are you?"

"I am Aria! Angel of the god Pit! And I'll take you down, Hades!"

Hades burst into laughter, "Ha ha ha ha ha! You?! You're nothing more than a speck in my eyes. You'll be dead before you even reach the underworld! Minions, go!"

Another horde of underworld baddies were released into the air, Aria stepped forward, equipping her palm, "Bring it on!"

She dove off the side of the cliff as her wings grew larger and Pit spoke into her mind, _"Aria, what are you doing?!"_

"I've got this, I won't let him destroy my new home! With you to guide me, I can't lose!"

_"This is serious Aria, these aren't the test targets, they'll resort to dirty tricks and won't stop until they've won or they've been blasted out of the sky"_

"Then let's get to work!", Pit flew her straight through the horde, and watched as she proceeded to take out the enemies in groups of twenty with each shot, "Pit, I've got an idea! Can you increase my speed?"

_"Why, what's the plan?"_

"Trust me!"

Pit increased her speed to mach 2, _"I hope you know what you're doing"_

Aria weaved in and out of the baddies, leaving a trail of orbs until she switched directions and began a new one. Once she zoomed out of the cloud, she shot a charged shot into the middle, "This is it!"

Just as she'd called it, every orb she'd placed exploded at the same time, blasting every monster into a black flame that vanished. "Not bad, for a puny speck. I'll have to be a little more forceful in my next attack. Until then, bye-bye, Pity!"

Hades vanished as Aria landed, "That's right, Hades, you better run!"

Pit patted Aria's shoulder, "Great job out there, I'd bet you're tired"

Aria started to fall from exhaustion, "Just a lot..."

Pit smiled as he picked her up, her head rested on his shoulder, "Guess I have a champion. Here", he handed her to Magnus, "Take her to her room. She needs to rest and I need to get busy working on preparations for the war with Hades"

Viridi frowned, "It's not going to be easy, is it?"

Pit shared her concern, "No... but we'll pull through"

"Your new champion reminds me of someone"

"Really, who?"

"Just this kid I used to know... plenty of heart, a decent amount of strength, not too much brains, though"

"You don't say?"

"I used to think he couldn't have done anything to surprise me"

"What about now?"

"Oh, now I'm sure that he could change the world. Maybe she'll do great things, too"

"I'm sure she will, I just hope that I'm the god she'll need to do them"

"You worry too much!"

Pit smiled as he looked across the horizon, then sat down in the grass, "I do. Care to join me?"

Viridi sat down, "Guess our day together got derailed, huh?"

"Just a little bit. Things will get crazier now that Hades is back"

"Sadly"

"But hey, we've got right now, don't we?"

Viridi smiled, "I'll take what I can get"


End file.
